And There's Something in the Breakdown
by HeyMazara
Summary: The hate, anger and mistrust is too much. However, a demonic visitor from the future is after Chris and Wyatt wants his brother back. The sisters find themselves inside Chris' memories,taken into his world learning that he's nothing like what they thought
1. And where is Christopher?

**And There's Something in the Breakdown

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay there's going to be a lot of angst and madness in this story so hang on for the ride. Lol. I'll try to mix in humor though too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Do I seriously have to put this for every chapter?

Summary: The hate, anger and mistrust is too much. However, after a strange turn of events the sisters find themselves jumping around in Chris' memories. They learn quickly that he's nothing like he seems.

* * *

Chapter 1

Chris sighed seeing as that was pretty much the only thing he could do. Piper's harsh words were echoing through his mind. "Chris you are nothing but a liar and for all we know here for nefarious reasons, we have absolutely no reason to trust you. Get out. Just go. I never want to see your sorry face again." He could hear her saying "Good riddance" as he orbed away. What had he done this time exactly? Oh yeah, warn them that their precious baby boy was going to turn into a cruel, heartless, sadistic mass murderer. Yeah… that was not always something that was taken too kindly… but they hardly even listened to him… He should have done something… _Dammit Chris, can't you do anything right? _He chastised himself silently in his normal self-depreciating manner. He needed to get back in their good graces somehow. Sure, he could probably take out any demon that was found in the underworld, but without being in the manor, there was no way he could tell if there was a threat to Wyatt, because believe it or not, to find out if a demon was threatening someone you actually had to be in a relatively close vicinity to said person. Unless… of course you could infiltrate their lair… and nip it in the bud before it ever started… but sometimes there was that occasional high level demon that could slip past unnoticed.

Chris groaned softly to himself running a hand through his brown hair. He wanted to scream, to throw a tantrum, something, but he hadn't done anything like that practically since the day he was born. Why couldn't he just take it and move on? Why was this getting in the way of his goal? Why were his emotions getting in the way? This had never happened before. He could take anything. Extreme torture to the point of losing sanity? Sure, been there done that whatever. But this was different. Her words kept echoing and haunting him. They were killing him. He let out a small frustrated noise as the words dug deeper and deeper into his heart.

Suddenly he orbed down into the known lair of some relatively upper level demons while they were having a meeting. There were about 12 or 13 heads that rose at the sound of twinkling orbs. Instantly they were up on their feet. _Your powers come from your emotions…_ he'd heard that mantra so much and now he definitely had some emotions. He threw out his arms releasing all the pain he was feeling. The demons were all thrown backward at once each thick body colliding with the wall and before they could illicit some sort of noise upon impact, a bright white light encircled each of them and vanquished them without another thought. Chris sank to his knees not from exhaustion or anything like that but from the sheer aching of his heart.

_"I never want to see your face again."_ It seemed that no matter what life time he was in… his mother would never love him like she should.

* * *

Chris' orbs filled the silent room and Phoebe could swear that the tension was tangible. Piper's words hung in the air even after the young man was gone.

"Good riddance" Piper said unintentionally loud. Paige stood shocked not trusting herself to move. She was shocked at her sister's words but couldn't say that she didn't want to say them herself.

That was when Phoebe fell to the floor screaming bloody murder.

"Oh my god!" Piper yelled rushing to her sister's side. Paige followed suit. "What's happening?"

A steady stream of tears leaked through Phoebe's eyelids even though her eyes were screwed shut in pain. Her heart felt like it was about to burst open. Actually it felt like someone had taken a dagger to her chest, ripped her heart from its bony cage and stabbed it a thousand times while the veins and nerves were still attached.

"Chris…" She moaned when she finally felt the pain begin to subside.

"That bastard! What did he do?" Piper asked. "I'll kill him!"

"No… don't…" Phoebe panted, "His… pain…"

"What?" Paige asked as they waited for their middle sister to regain her fragile composure.

"Chris was so shocked he let his mental barrier down enough for me to feel… for me to feel his emotions… and… guys, I think we made a mistake…"

"You're saying that he let his guard down for _a second_ and it did that to you? Yeah right. He probably did something to you." Piper insisted.

"No, It was his feelings, I'm sure. Oh my god. What have we done?" Phoebe moaned.

"Pheebs, there's no reason to trust him. No reason at all. He wouldn't even submit to your empathy powers to show that he was 'telling the truth.' It's so obvious he was lying…" Paige said rationally.

"Maybe there's a different reason…" Phoebe said softly, not sure that either one of her siblings had heard her.

"Like what?" Piper scoffed her expression was incredulous.

"I don't know. Maybe we should have heard him out…" Phoebe said, she couldn't forget that onslaught of pain that left her still gasping for air. She never, ever wanted to feel anything like that ever again.

"He brought a demon into my house… a _demon_ Phoebe. And he lies to us and sends us on ridiculous missions… and then he comes here and claims that my ray of sunshine is evil... _the nerve._" Piper fumed anger shining in her deep brown eyes. "He's nothing but a cocky, annoying bastard who doesn't have the power to back it up."

"Damn straight"—Paige.

"Piper! Paige! Isn't that a little harsh?" –Phoebe.

"It is not!" Piper insisted indignantly.

That's when suddenly, a demon shimmered in. All sisters were on their feet the moment they heard the familiar sound of shimmering. He was a very tall, muscular looking demon. He had long black hair and smoldering amber eyes which he flicked left and then right calmly observing his surroundings.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

"Calm yourself. It's not you I'm looking for. Where is Christopher?" The demon's voice was deep and hollow and still held that annoying calm that was seen in his countenance.

"Chris? Our whitelighter Chris? What the hell do you want with him?" Paige asked genuinely curious.

"It's none of your concern. Now are you going to hand him over or do I have to search your house? Time consuming, but I will do it if necessary. And of course I'll kill you first."

"What? Chris isn't even here." Phoebe blurted before she could stop herself.

"Not here… are you bluffing little witch? Because if you are I'll rip out your throat and give it to Christopher as a present." He sighed and sensed throughout the house for the young witchlighter's presence. Finding his search negative he paused.

"Well… I guess we'll just have to get him here then won't we?" And suddenly he was next to Paige. He fired a very high voltage fireball straight into her stomach. The blast knocked her over the couch and into the wall. She slid down unconscious.

"Help! Chris the manor's under attack! Paige is down!" The demon shouted into the air, his voice had since changed to sound like Phoebe's. With that he vanished. Phoebe and Piper wasted no time getting to their youngest sister's side. They bent down checking her pulse, relieved to find it was still there.

"CHRIS!" Phoebe shouted for real this time tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Paige _no."_


	2. And this is the Darkness

**Author's note and disclaimer:** I don't own charmed. Wow guys thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next update. I wrote it alongside chapter 1. I don't know if all updates will be this soon though! Sorry. I do have chapter 3 written and part of chapter 4 though so they should be pretty quick updates! Be sure to TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOL Thanks guys.

Without Further ado...

* * *

Chapter 2 – This is the Darkness

_"Help! Chris the manor's under attack! Paige is down!"_

_"CHRIS"_

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Paige no."_

Chris groaned not sure if his head was playing tricks on him or not. He sighed, if it was he was screwed and would probably end up getting blown up. He stood up from his spot on top of the golden gate bridge and holding his breath he orbed.

The moment he landed he knew something was wrong. His head jerked back, brown locks flying, and saw that Paige was lying on the floor bleeding and slowly dying. In a second he was by her side.

"Chris! Heal her! Now!" Phoebe screamed unnecessarily loud into his left ear.

"I-I can't…"

"What the hell do you mean you can't? You're a whitelighter, heal her!"

"He can't heal." Chris froze. He would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Shayne…" There was a tinge of something unfamiliar and unplacable in Chris' voice.

"Good to know you still remember me, Christopher." Shayne's deep voice rumbled.

"Well you're kind of hard to forget seeing as you're like what? 7 feet tall now? So freaking huge…" Chris muttered standing up.

"Heal her, Shayne. I know you can. This is between me, you and the Source; don't bring anyone else into it."

"I'll heal her if you don't put up a fight and come with me. The Source wants you to remember a… certain day… for him…" A horrified look flashed across Chris' face for a moment before it was replaced by his normal impassive mask.

"Right… just heal her and then we'll talk about arrangements."

"Or maybe I'll just do this." And within the next second what looked like heavy grey shackles appeared around Chris' wrists and Shayne was up in his personal space staring down at him. Chris did not look the slightest bit phased.

"Heal her Shayne. Do it now." Chris said calmly even as the taller man reached out and began twirling a strand of his hair around his finger.

"You know I've missed having you around Chrissie." Shayne said gliding over to where Paige was laying. He held out his hands over her prostrate form and that familiar gold light slowly closed up her skin.

"Well you're going to have to keep missing me, because I'm never coming back to him." Chris said simply. He walked over, hands still restrained and checked Paige's pulse.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is going on?" Piper shouted suddenly. "Chris you know this… this demon?"

"Yes… I think that's sort of obvious." Chris answered without looking at her.

"Okay, what is happening?" Paige asked sitting up.

"How did he just heal her?" Phoebe asked horrified that a demon would have a power like that.

"Now come with me, Chris, you know it's inevitable. I can tell you've gone soft; I will overpower you if I have to. The source is sharing out his power with me. I _can_ do it." And suddenly Shayne was standing behind Chris pushing him forward. Chris rolled his eyes and suddenly flipped backward pushing his hands forward. Shayne was sent flying backwards into a wall. Chris positioned himself obviously in front of the sisters who were a little shocked at seeing their whitelighter who they thought to be rather weak, perform magic and demonstrate power like that.

"Dammit Chris, why do you have to be so thick?" Shayne growled.

Without turning around a bright white shield appeared around the three charmed ones. Phoebe gasped softly in surprise.

Piper whispered a single word, her voice full of fear and desperation, _"Leo"_ And somewhere on cloud nine he heard her. The room was silent except for the sudden sound of orbing. Chris whipped his head around and that gave Shayne the perfect opportunity. He sent a huge energy ball Chris' direction who barely had the time to put up a small white shield. The force blasted him backward into the sisters and also into the freshly appeared Leo who looked quite shocked and found himself suddenly on his back.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, it's inevitable." And suddenly Shayne advanced upon them and threw his arms out. A darkness surrounded them and wrapped itself tightly around the small group. The only people that looked unaffected were Chris and Shayne. Chris by then was standing again and his eyes were locked with Shayne's. And suddenly a huge white wave of what looked like pure energy wrapped itself around Shayne thoroughly incapacitating him.

"Next time you think you can overpower me, Shayne, think again. Do not forget your place, and do not forget who I am." Chris' voice was cold and devoid of emotion. He squeezed his fist and Shayne let out a sort of strangled choking noise. With that Chris mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a spell, threw his still shackled arms out forward and Shayne went flying through the darkness and disappeared as if he had popped out of a bubble they were inside.

_"What the hell?" _Piper screeched rushing forward towards Chris who was currently flashing bits of white energy around the manacles. The white light enveloped the handcuffs and suddenly they popped off. Chris rubbed his wrists and faced Piper.

"That was Shayne… He's a demon… from the future." Chris said flatly looking around at their surroundings. They appeared to be standing in what appeared to be darkness… pure darkness there was no floor or anything, just darkness… and there were two large red, glowing arrows pointing what looked like forward and backward… if there was such a thing as that in a place like this.

"Chris, what did you do?" Leo said stonily, speaking for the first time.

"Geez Leo, it's been what? 2 seconds and you're already blaming me?" Chris asked clearly unimpressed.

"What kind of history do you have with that demon? Are you friends?" Piper asked clearly still angry with Chris and looking for any reason to call him a liar or evil.

Chris raised his eyebrow but Phoebe could almost feel a wave of hurt wash over him.

"Yeah Piper, we're friends. He tried to throw me into a wall, that's what friends do I guess." He bit back sarcastically.

"Well what do we do now?" Paige asked trying to cut through some of the tension. Suddenly behind her the backward of the red arrows turned green. Phoebe gasped at its suddenness.

"What? Oh!" Paige said turning around. She walked over to the green arrow and touched it before Chris could protest.

"Pai—dammit." He started but failed. This was a place Shayne had brought them so of course he was wary of any random glowing arrows that there were. But when she didn't die or anything dramatic of the sort he exhaled.

"Wow, this arrow is actually kind of warm." She had been touching it for a good two minutes or so feeling around for any sign of something that could get them out of there.

That's when it hit Chris.

_"The Source wants you to remember a… certain day… for him…"_

That day, the one that he was sure Shayne was referring too… he never wanted to relive again. Was Shayne just here to take him on a trip down memory lane? Surely that wasn't what Wyatt had planned. Surely there was something else. He just wanted to weaken him by making him relive all the shit in his life probably.

"Paige you really shouldn't have touched that arrow…" Chris said softly. She released the arrow and it turned red again.

"Why? Oh—"

Suddenly there was a quick jerking sensation and a slight wooshing sound. Suddenly there were images flashing all around them too fast for any of them to see. They were above them, below them, behind them, everywhere there were flashes of random images and suddenly it stopped. Everything went black again. Phoebe fell down and then Paige vomited, but somehow the vomit seemed to be absorbed by the floor.

"Well that was pleasant." Phoebe moaned from her place on the floor and slowly righted herself.

"Wait guys, something's happening." Leo said his voice shaking slightly.

If they stared hard enough into the darkness around them it seemed that they could see the faint outline of something. Slowly it got clearer and clearer until they could make out a boy. _He looked about 7 years old. He was badly beaten and bloodied. They were in a room that was rather spacious though it had a low ceiling. The walls were made of concrete and there were candles hanging on them as a source of lighting looking for all the world a demon's lair. The boy was holding back what looked to be six relatively powerful demons. The sisters could see the boy wearing himself out. Blow after blow he was on the defense and he was losing strength fast. Their hearts reached out to him and wished they could interfere but he was nothing more than an image projected out in the blackness. _

And then it hit them.

"Oh my god… it's _Chris._" Phoebe whispered.


	3. And no, there's no stop button

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I know these past couple of updates have been super fast but don't expect them to be so fast in the future. It's just cause I got a lot done in like, a day. But I have school and a life and stuff lol. sorta on the life part. Hahaha.

On the sexual abuse issue: Okay, so I got a few comments saying they hoped there wasn't going to be any sexual abuse in this story. I am here to say don't worry, there won't be, I can't write stuff like that really and it's just not really the focus of the story or anything. I'm probably mean enough to Chris as it is, I don't think he needs to be sexually abused too. So if there was confusion, it's just cause demons are annoying and they get up close and personal when they mock you. Sorry guys. So I'll say it for sure _there will not be sexual abuse in this story._

**Right, onto the disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Charmed included.

* * *

Chapter 3- Isn't there a Stop Button?

_The little boy in front of them had longish dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and that seemed to annoy him to no end as he kept shaking his head to the right to get his hair out of his eyes. He was dressed in what looked like an oversized grey shirt and an oversized pair of black pants. There was a thin black belt that could be seen tied tightly around his slight form sticking out of the overlapping grey material. _

Older Chris paled at the sight before them if that was even possible. "We're in my _memories?_" He questioned.

"It was inevitable," Paige smirked, "We were going to do it anyway one way or another. This is just less work for us."

Chris' eyes widened fractionally. "You were going to… what?" He said softly an unrecognizable emotion was floating behind his deep green eyes.

"No, you can't see this. There's too much about the future that you don't need to know…" Chris' voice trailed off and the only sound was the struggle taking place behind them.

Ignoring Chris' warning the sisters' eyes were glued on his younger form.

_Two demons rushed forward towards younger Chris. The little boy in front of them threw out his hands which they could see were badly cut and bleeding. The two demons looked like they were suddenly wrenched backwards; they slammed into a concrete wall knocking them out temporarily. Suddenly there were four others surrounding him throwing fireballs at his feet. "Jump little boy." One of the demons snickered. Chris' (age 7) breath came out heavy and he was panting as he threw out his arms once more and a burst of white light energy forced the demons backward._

"This is _you?_" Piper scoffed disbelievingly.

"Is that really that hard to believe?" Chris asked warily clearly expecting the answer he received.

"Yes! If you were so kickass at this young of an age how come you can't do anything now?" Paige said bluntly.

"If you haven't noticed… I'm getting my ass kicked and I don't think that's what you mean by 'kickass'" He said obviously avoiding the question.

_Chris had managed to knock out two more of the demons by tking them into the ceiling. Their bodies were stuck halfway out of the ceiling but they were still. The two remaining however seemed to be the most powerful and were coming down on Chris (age 7) with twice as much fervor as before. They were suddenly very close to the small boy. One threw a punch from behind which caused Chris to duck down very quickly. He threw out his leg using some extra tking force and knocked one demon to the ground. He had to roll out of the way of a fireball in the next instance. _

The sisters (and Leo) could see that the boy was getting more and more tired by the second and they were surprised he'd be able to hold out this long.

_The demon closest to Chris' left shot a ball of fire at him and he had to jump backward to get away… right into the arms of the other demon who held him tight. There was a flash of white but Chris was just too tired, nearly on the point of blacking out, to get out of the other demon's grip. _

_"Looks like you're not so tough now, kid." The second demon growled in Chris' ear. _

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said aloud knowing that it was impossible for their whitelighter to have died that day as he wasn't a 7 year old child now… but the sheer idea of a child, a baby really, fighting for his life against demons that committed unspeakable evils… was horrible. No child, no matter how neurotic or annoying they would grow up to be should _ever_ have to worry about something like that. It was then that her opinion of Chris drastically changed. She glanced over at her whitelighter and saw that he was watching the scene unfold with a guarded expression.

_Suddenly there was the tinkling sound of orbs and Chris (Age 7) audibly sighed with relief as a young boy only about the age of 9 or 10 appeared. He was dressed in a clean white t shirt and dark blue jeans. _

"Wyatt!" Piper yelled suddenly throwing herself closer to the projection.

"That's Wyatt?" Paige inquired curiously staring into the boy's blue eyes.

_"I suggest you release him." Wyatt said amiably as if they were discussing the weather or something else of unimportance. _

_"Why would we do that, brat?" The demon holding Chris asked, spitting several feet into the air. _

_"Because if you do not, I will vanquish you…" Wyatt looked around the room clearly unimpressed by the half bodies hanging from the ceiling, he sighed looking at Chris, "Really Chris? Really?" Then he laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. _

_"Whatever, this is taking too long…" He flicked his wrist down at his side and all six demons suddenly erupted into flames. Chris jumped away as if he had been burnt, and for that matter, he probably had been. _

_"Gee Wy, could you at least wait until I'm not touching the demon before causing it to combust?" _

_"Shut up Chris, I saved you. Be nice." But Wyatt was grinning ear to ear. _

_"Let's go get you cleaned up… we certainly don't want anyone to see you like this."_

With that both boys orbed out, but the sisters (and Leo) didn't get to see where to ask Chris had pushed the button forward. The projection turned black.

"Why'd you do that?" Paige asked.

"Because there are some things in the future you don't need to see." Was the answer.

"So basically, you're hiding something again."

"Of course I'm hiding something. It's the future for god's sake. But it's for your own good."

"Oh quit with the bullshit and answer my original question." Paige snapped her anger at Chris still very much at large despite the scene they had just seen.

"What?"

"Why don't you fight like that now?" Paige said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Who says I don't?"

"You don't."

"…"

"Enough! How the hell do you know Wyatt?" Piper asked breaking her silence.

"We were… pretty good friends." Chris said flatly voice devoid of emotion.

"I guess that makes sense." Leo spoke up, "Why else would Chris have wanted to come back?"

"To stop Wyatt from becoming evi—"Chris' voice was cut off suddenly.

"_My baby is not evil!_" Piper practically screeched in denial. "How _dare_ you accuse him of something like that again? I thought I said I never wanted to see you again."

Chris almost flinched but managed to control himself. Glancing at Phoebe to make sure he hadn't accidentally lowered his mental walls, he sighed.

"It's not my fault you called me…"

"Yes it is! If you'd never come from you stupid future then that future demon would never have come and nearly killed Paige." Piper said not quite realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

Chris nodded though internalizing her words. It really was his entire fault… but then again most things tended to be… Right, he couldn't have the luxury of that kind of self-pity at the moment. He had to find a way out before his mission was compromised by his own damned memories.

"Piper… you can't blame him for that." Phoebe said softly placing a hand on her fuming shoulder.

"Why didn't you heal her? How could that demon heal?" Piper asked suddenly the details of the previous encounter with Shayne were coming back to her at breakneck speed.

"I can't heal." He said simply.

"Why the hell not?"

"The source stripped my power to heal and gave it to Shayne." Chris' eyes had taken on a faraway and very much distant look as if he were remembering something particularly unpleasant.

"What?!" But that was all he would say on that particular subject.

"What are your powers exactly?" Phoebe asked more gently. But totally curious.

Chris sighed, his green eyes shown with tiredness but he answered simply.

"Telepathy, telekinesis… duh, shielding but I guess that kind of comes with the whitelighter shit… and empathy, and… well, I'm an 'energy tilter'"

"What is an energy tilter?" Phoebe asked softly as if she were speaking to a scared rabbit or something.

Leo beat him to the punch.

"No way! I refuse to believe that _you_ could be a tilter."

"Gee thanks. Why exactly is that so hard to believe? You like, just saw me use it like, twenty minutes ago."

They all thought back to when Chris was throwing Shayne out… Oh yeah… So that's what that was... the white energy...

"Okay, someone explain what that means exactly." Paige said impatiently.

"It means he can control energy from the body and surroundings and make it into that white light. He can shape it and use it in combat. It's supposedly rather draining though." Leo said looking at Chris with some distrust.

"Why is that so strange? I mean, I've never seen it before and it sounds pretty kick ass, but... you know… it sounds possible." Paige said rather rationally.

"The power hasn't been seen for several millennia." Leo said a tinge of awe still captured in his voice.

The charmed ones all looked at Chris as if he was sprouting three heads. Which is in amazement, but not in that praising sort.

"Wait… guys, it's happening again. I can see something." Paige muttered.

"Oh shit." Chris said. "Why can't this thing have a stop button too?"


	4. And there's something in the School Days

**Author's note: **Wow, so here is the next chapter. I'm no longer a chapter ahead so the next chapter might be a little longer. Sorry guys. Anyways please enjoy. And REVIEW. Please! It makes my day. Seriously, I check like... every hour. lol. Anons you can totally review!! heheh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed. I don't own Paradise Lost by John Milton either. ^^ I didn't write it, hell I don't even own a copy.

* * *

Chapter 4- School Days

_There was Chris and he appeared to be about 11 or so. He was wearing again strangely oversized clothes that hung off of his narrow shoulders and thin waist. He appeared to be sitting on the sidewalk near what was assumed to be his school. He was reading a book that looked much, much higher than his year's reading level. Suddenly four very large, older looking boys rounded the corner. They appeared to be looking for something or someone and seemed to have found what they were looking for when their eyes landed upon Chris. The small boy didn't even look up as they surrounded his only exits; corning him. _

_"Hey Chrissie, whatcha readin'?" what looked liked the leader of the gang greeted him. _

_Chris glanced up at him and gave him an absolutely withering look and gestured to the cover of the book. The title was 'Paradise Lost' by John Milton. The other boy ignored the glare and squinted amiably at the cover as if he had trouble seeing or just plain out couldn't read. It was probably the latter. _

"Oooooh… I don't like the way this is looking." Phoebe said. Paige nodded in agreement while Piper and Leo just continued watching. Though, Piper did glance over at Chris to see that he had the same closed expression on his face and seemed to be looking through the screen rather than at it.

_Suddenly the tallest boy reached down and grabbed the book from Chris' hands and chucked it a random direction. A light 'hey' escaped his lips but he was wrenched to his feet before any further protests could be made. A dazed expression crossed his face._

_"What do you want Cody?" He sighed. "Don't you have like math to fail or something?" _

_"Yes… no… shaddup asshole. You know I'd much rather be here with you, my good friend." Cody, the leader, said smartly or what he probably assumed to be smartly. _

_"We've never been friends." _

_"Awww you don't mean that Chris!" Cody snorted looking scandalized. _

_"Really, believe me, I do." _

_Suddenly Cody's expression changed. He looked more serious which was almost comical with his ridiculously ugly face. _

_"Then I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson." _

_Chris rolled his eyes despite the pain he knew was coming. _

_"Really Cody? That's so old."_

_The older boy shoved him backward so hard that he was on his rear again, sprawled awkwardly across the sidewalk. _

_"How'd you like that? Huh?" _

_Again he rolled his eyes not deeming that worthy of a response. Chris stood up with ease and began walking the other direction toward his book. _

_"Whoa there little guy, where the hell you think you're going?" One of the other boys asked. _

_"What does it look like? Away from you bumbling fools." Chris retorted._

_"No you're not." The other more silent one finally piped up. He grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. The much younger and lighter boy didn't stand a chance. He was then suddenly thrown backwards onto his back in the grass. The air was forced from his lungs as he made a light choking noise._

_"That'll teach you not to talk back to me." The other boy said and spat on the sprawled out Chris and suddenly they were all on top of him kicking his sides and back and stomach. The little boy barely made any noise as if he was used to it by then, but his eyes were screwed up with suppressed pain. They were all around him and he could have easily gotten away had he been allowed to use magic, but as it was, he wasn't. _

"Oh my god." Phoebe gasped as they watched the onslaught of violence focused on the younger counterpart of their whitelighter.

"We can't help you can we?" She asked pitifully her eyes searching Chris' blank ones. He didn't even justify her question with a response apparently deeming it too obvious.

"You, Chris Perry, were _bullied_ in school?" Paige asked incredulously.

"No… this is the way the show affection." Chris said quietly, but completely seriously, so much so that Paige had to do a double take after almost believing him.

_"Chris!" A voice shouted suddenly. _(Cue Piper and Leo gasping as if it was surprising or something.) 

_"Oh shit! Wyatt Halliwell." Cody shouted in response to the voice. A boy with curly blond hair that was even bigger than Cody walked up. _

_"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He said anger evident in his voice. He walked over to the coughing Chris and pulled him up gently._

_"You idiots have until the count of 3 before I kick your asses."_

_"1…"_

_They were gone by one. Chris looked up at Wyatt and smiled even though his lip was bleeding and running down his chin. Wyatt took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away._

_"Why didn't you call me?" He asked rather sternly. The smile vanished off of little Chris' face. _

_"Yeah Wy, because yelling your name when clearly nobody's around is totally not going to make me look like an idiot…" _

_Wyatt grimaced understanding where his younger brother was coming from. _

_"I'm glad I got there in time!" Wyatt hugged the younger boy who winced slightly but leaned into the embrace. _

"You guys were so… _cute!!!"_ Phoebe exclaimed gushing a little bit more than slightly. Chris rolled his eyes and stood and walked over to the arrows.

"Chris… what are you doing?" Leo asked warily eyeing the young man. Chris suddenly began lightly tapping on the forward arrow repeatedly. He tapped about 5 or 6 times before stopping and the arrow turned red and Chris and Wyatt's conversation about the bullies flickered out as the projection turned black.

"What? Was that about?" Paige asked.

"I hope that if we get to the end it'll let us out. I don't know the way the source's twisted mind works. We might be stuck here or I might have to throw us all out…" Chris said thinking aloud to himself.

"What! You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know." Piper said almost angrily. Apparently even seeing the boy beaten at the hands of his peers was not enough to get rid of the Halliwell temper.

That's when suddenly, the projection spluttered to life.

"Dammit." Chris muttered glaring at the air as if his intense expression would rebound upon his mind and scare it into stopping the images… however he had no such luck as the projection continued to play.


	5. And it starts with Flashes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys what's up? Lol. Anyway here's the next installment of "And There's Something in the Breakdown" I really hope you enjoy it. And don't worry, the whole story is not taking place in Chris' memories. Please keep reading! This is a revelation fic btw. ^^ Just to clear things up.

**THANK YOU to Nia and Acarolin95 for correcting my HORRIBLE spanish. LOL.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5- Flashes

_Chris was about 11 and seemed to be arguing angrily with a man who appeared to be in his late 30s or early 40s. They were arguing in what sounded like… Spanish?? Was that even possible? _

_"Eres un tonto." (You're a fool) The man spat viciously "_¿No puedes hacer nada bien?_" (Can you do anything right?)_

"Yo... Yo... Sí puedo... Esequiel... Lo siento... pero... tú sabes lo que pasa conmigo."_ (I… I… I can… Esequiel… I'm sorry…but, you know about me…) _

"Lo que pasa es que no eres lo suficientemente bueno."_ (that's not good enough) _

_--- _

Suddenly the projection shut off and blackness surrounded them for a split second before another memory came up before anyone could remark on Chris' apparently bilingualness.

---

_Chris was about 12 this time. He was in a crystal cage and there was a demon standing outside of it. He was standing and looking purely indignant. He was looking worse for wear though, as his clothes were torn and every inch of exposed skin was either bruised or bleeding, apparently it had taken a hell of a lot to get him trapped in the cage in the first place._

_"What the hell do you want from me?" Chris called out warily. _

_"Oh just you. And it's more of what I want from your family. You're just the bait."_

_Chris rolled his eyes._

_"Believe me, they won't come." He said the bitter in his voice evident. _

"Huh? Why wouldn't your family come for you?" Phoebe asked unable to comprehend the idea of family not being there for each other. She looked at Chris who remained silent.

_"Au contraire." The demon snorted, "You're worth more than you think… though not by much…" The demon added. _

_The demon began advancing in a predatory circle around the crystal cage. "Always screwing up aren't you Christopher? And then you always get Wyatt to come and save you. Everyone in the underworld knows this. It's a pity we can't use you to get the charmed ones down here too… But while we're here… we might as well have some… fun…" The demon laughed and waved his hand. The light around the cage sparked and was flung towards the little boy inside. The sound of Chris' pained cry fell on their ears as the projection blacked out. _

"What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?" Paige asked but before she could get an answer the screen came to life again.

"Why is this happening so rapidly?" Phoebe asked.

"It's 'cause Chris was tapping the arrow. It must have caused the memories to change faster."

_Chris was ducking and jumping faster than the sister's (and Leo) thought was humanly possible. He was moving so fast his limbs were a blur. He looked about the same age as he did in the last memory. There was a tall blond woman throwing energy balls and athames and trying to kick or punch Chris in any way possible. Chris was ducking, diving and rolling any way he could to get out of there. _

_"Chris! Vanquish her!" A voice yelled. There was a girl in a crystal cage off to the side. She had shoulder length brunette hair and brown chocolate eyes. She looked to be around 9 or 10. _

_"She stripped my powers!" He shouted to the girl ducking to avoid another energy ball. _

"Who was that girl?" Paige asked not really expecting an answer. And she received the reaction she expected.

_Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked old enough to be thirteen by then. _

_"Chris, he's not coming." Wyatt said walking in, "Go to bed." _

_"I thought… since… god Wy, why am I so stupid?" _

_"Chris you're not stupid… _he's_ the stupid one." _

_"Yeah right." He shook his head. He should be used to this. He should not feel like he wanted to cry. It was his thirteenth birthday for god's sake. He needed to start growing up soon. "He came for Mel's… and he was even at yours... he hates me, doesn't he Wy?" _

_"Of course he doesn't." _

_"He never comes when I call him." _

_Wyatt shook his head and embraced the younger, smaller boy rubbing circles on his back in a comforting manner. _

_The projection blackened._

--------

_There was a woman. She was crying. She had long brown hair that covered her face so they couldn't see who she was. She was crying. Her head was in her hands and she was crying. Chris hated when his mother cried. He moved to comfort her._

_"Go away Chris. This is your entire fault!" A voice accused angrily. His normally recognizable voice was tainted with an unfamiliar anger. A man rounded on the younger boy but his face was not visible. "Get out right now. Give your mother some space. She doesn't need this. She doesn't need _you."

_Chris made a light choking noise. But left their line of vision anyway. _

_----_

_"Happy birthday Melinda!" A young girl, the same girl from the other memory who had been trapped in the cage was standing at the head of the table. She was surrounded by the sisters and their a few other men and women who had been family friends... and there was Leo front and center. They were in the manor. There were little kids galore leaning their little elbows up in their seats at the table. _

_Chris and Wyatt were standing next to each other. Wyatt was looking on with a strange mix of anger and happiness in his eyes. If anyone had been looking hard enough, which they weren't, they would have seen the look of pure dejectedness on Chris' face despite the smile he was attempting throw up for Melinda. _

The arrow turned green suddenly as if it was just itching to be pressed. Leo sighed and held it down for a short while but he certainly wasn't tapping it like Chris had.

"Whoa… what was… that?" Phoebe asked being the first one to speak. And then suddenly they all seemed to have a flood of questions for him.

"Who was yelling at you?"

"Who is Melinda?"

"Who were you waiting for?"

"Wyatt is such a good friend!" (That was Piper and that wasn't really a question.)

"You know Spanish?"

"Why are you so young when you have to fight all these people?" (That was Phoebe's sad voice.)

Chris shot them a look that shut them up instantly. It wasn't that it was mean or dirty or anything like that, it was just a look that showed he was wary of this whole situation and didn't want to be asked these things.

"Future consequences." He muttered and continued pondering how to get out of this situation. The witches all groaned and glared at their bitchy whitelighter. They looked completely ready to protest...

That's when an anguish scream pierced the air.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"


	6. And Pain Builds Walls

**Author's note: **Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. Currently there are 51 reviews on this story! That's about 10 reviews per chapter! I'm so happy. Really. Reviews keep me motivated so PLEASE review. It takes like 2 seconds. and I check my inbox for reviews like every 5 minutes.. well okay not really but like every 2 hours. For real. It's like crazy. I get sad when there's no reviews. hehhe. Anyways please keep reading!

Also **I have a question**, are you guys getting my responses to your reviews? Because I respond to every single review that is not anonymous.

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I don't own charmed. Or like anything else for that matter. lol.

* * *

Chapter 6- And Pain Builds Walls

_There was a woman lying facedown on the floor. In some unfamiliar room. It appeared to be the same woman from the other memory whose identity was currently unknown. Slowly she rolled her head to the side but her facial featured were covered by hair. There was a group of demons slowly advancing on her. _

_"Chris…" _

_"Mom… no, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Chris slid down beside her fear etched in every inch of his face. Without even moving his hand or acknowledging them, he sent the demons flying across the room and into the walls. His eyes shone with tears that refused to fall. He looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. Probably fourteen. _

_"Happy birthday, Peanut." She whispered her voice drenched with pain. _

_"No mom. You can't go. We need you!" Chris said softly leaning down beside her, afraid to touch her, afraid she'd die if he did. _

_"I'm so sorry mom." He whispered. _

_"It's not your fault, peanut…" She said and coughed. _

_"Don't ever think this… is your fault." She sighed in pain. _

_"I know I don't tell you nearly enough… but… I… love… you…" _

_"Stay with me mom. Dad! Dad please come! I need you… no, Mom needs you!" Chris swore under his breath when the sound of orbing did not immediately fill the air. Why had he even wasted his breath? "Wyatt!!! I need you! Please Wyatt! Come!" _

_"Chris…" Chris' mom said weakly. He grabbed her hand and stroked her hair but did not move it away from her face for the sisters to see who she was or even what she looked like._

_"I love you mom. You can't leave me. Please don't go. Please." Chris begged tears now falling from his eyes. "I need you." _

The pure pain and anguish in younger Chris' voice was devastating. Paige looked toward his older counterpart who was looking upon the scene with a steely expression; no emotions were on his features. She couldn't believe he was watching this with no emotion in his eyes. Either he was completely heartless or he was damn good at hiding it. Part of her wanted to believe that it was the first option… but something was telling her he was just a really good actor.

_"Wyatt, please! I'm not kidding!" But Chris knew by then it was just too late. He held his mother's hand and leaned forward so that his head was resting on her back. He wanted to shield her and protect her. "WYATT!"_

_A very annoyed looking blond orbed in. "Chris… what is it?" That was when he saw his brother and their mother lying on the floor together. For a moment there was a silent moment where the only thing that could be heard were Chris' choked sobs. _

_"Oh my god…" Wyatt whispered trying to convince himself that his eyes were tricking him. _

The projection blacked out as Chris pushed the button. He couldn't believe he was being forced to remember all this shit. His mother's death was what started a long line of nothing but pain and misery… they were jumping around through his memories just to satisfy their damn curiosity. Somehow though, and this is what kept him from completely freaking out, was that somehow, his identity had not been compromised. Somehow they hadn't been able to tell that he was Piper's second son. What he couldn't deny hurt him though was that Piper could instantly pick out Wyatt but hadn't been able to figure out his identity. _No, it's better this way and you know it. You're just being selfish. _He chastised himself harshly.

"Chris… are you okay?" Phoebe asked her stoic whitelighter.

Chris simply looked at her. "Never better" he replied emotionlessly except for the sarcasm that was drenching his words.

"Chris. It's okay, what you just saw was very traumatizing and it's okay to show—"

"Phoebe… just shut up, okay?" Chris said rolling his eyes. Phoebe's hurt expression made him feel slightly guilty but that was an emotion he had learned to squelch before it got to dangerous. He'd learned that a long time ago and wasn't about to forsake it now.

"Chris! You can't speak to her like that!" Leo said in near outrage. Chris sent him a withering look but did nothing more.

_"Dammit."_

"What?" Paige asked looking around. That's when she and the rest of the people trapped in the area realized that the projection had started up again.

_"Chris, you can't keep doing this. Look at you. You haven't slept in a week and it's probably been longer since you've eaten anything. You need to take a break." Melinda was standing there with her hands on Chris' shoulders. She appeared to be around twelve or thirteen. It was obvious that she was applying a fair amount of pressure with her hands. Chris' profile was facing them and it was rather dark so they couldn't judge his physical state. _

_They were in what appeared to be in some room in the underworld. Chris looked barely older than he did in the last memory. Meaning he was probably still around 14 or so. _

_"Mel, I can take care of myself thank you." _

_"Like hell you can. Chris, please, don't do this. There are other ways!" _

_Chris sighed and turned away from Melinda. He stepped forward a bit so that the light was shining on him. _Phoebe gasped._ Chris looked absolutely horrible. Not in the unattractive way or anything, no that boy would be good looking by anyone's standards covered in blood or otherwise disheveled, but in the fact that he had dark circles under his eyes and he was even thinner than last time they had seen him. _

_"Chris please." _

_"Mel. I can't. You know I can't." _

_"What about the family?" _

_"They've never needed me before…" _

_"I need you Chris. Remember me, your little sister?" _Here Phoebe gasped again.

"Chris, she's your… _sister?_"

Chris sighed as if something incredibly important had just been revealed. Which to him, it probably had been. "Is that so hard to believe."

"It's so hard to imagine you with family." Paige blurted before she could stop herself.

"Gee… thanks. Again." Chris deadpanned.

_"I know Mel. I'm doing this for us. Please. Don't you understand. I need you to understand." _

_"No… no Chris! Stop right there. You sound just like him. 'I'm doing this for us' really?" Melinda practically yelled. Chris almost flinched at his sister's raised voice. _

_"I… I'm sorry." _

_"I know… Chris… I know Wyatt's your b-" _

_Blackness._

"What? What happened? What was she going to say? 'Wyatt's your what?' what happened?" Paige asked her voice impatient and annoyed.

Chris looked almost gratefully over at Leo who while watching the scene had accidentally backed up into the arrow. Chris had no idea what Melinda was about to say, but if it had been 'brother' he would have been so screwed.

"Sorry guys that was my bad." Leo said sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh! Chris! She was going to say 'boyfriend' wasn't she? Oh my god I would have never guessed you to be gay. Wyatt's gay isn't he? Oh my god it makes sense now." Phoebe gushed without warning.

"Ummm… no…" Chris cringed at that thought. Wyatt… his boyfriend? The thought almost wanted to make him laugh.

"Yeah… Phoebe that's a little far fetched even for you…" Paige said almost laughing.

"Sorry… yeah… I guess it was kind of stupid. Sorry Chris." Phoebe said bobbing her head in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Chris, what was she going to say?" Piper asked evenly.

"Best friend. Wyatt was my best friend." Chris said slowly letting the thought sink in.

"Wyatt? _My_ Wyatt was _your_ best friend?" Piper said emphasizing those two words and failing to see the way that Chris' walls seemed to build themselves even higher at the harshness of them. His eyes grew even steelier to disguise the pain inflicted by her words.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. The way he was always saving my ass and everything." Chris said flatly.

"Well, yeah. Why were you-- I never did get the chance to ask… why were you in the underworld so much as a child?" Paige asked pure curiosity mixed with a tinge of sadness as she gazed at the young man in front of her.

"I've been fighting with demons for as long as I can remember." He said tonelessly. Trying not to give too much away but at the same tome knowing he couldn't simply avoid the question.

_"Wyatt stop! Don't do it, please!" Chis' voice rang out crisp and clear. _

_"You know it has to happen." Chris was standing there in front of Wyatt looking completely defenseless pleading for the life of a man he hated. _

_Wyatt was holding a very black energy ball, one he created himself just to kill whitelighters, in one hand and the unconscious body of his father. It was Leo. _


	7. And that was Utterly Useless

**Author's note: **Hi guys. Hope you enjoy this update! I know it's a little slower than some of my other updates but please hang in with me, I've been incredibly packed down these last few days. I'm surprised I've got a chapter up this soon as it is. So please enjoy but don't hold me to once a day updates. ^^ Thanks guys. Love you all.

Pshhhh Oh yeah, please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed.

* * *

Chapter 7- And that was Utterly Useless

_"Wyatt… just stop this… let's go home…" Chris pleaded with his older brother desperately. _

_"No Chris, we can't just 'go home' there is no home. There's no home for you, and there's certainly no home for me." _

_"Wy, killing Leo is not going to help anything." _

_"Yes it will, because of him…" _

_"Don't do it." _

_"Do not tell me what to do Chris." Wyatt stated harshly. Glaring angrily. _

_"Okay then, Wy. What do you want me to do? Beg? Cause I will. Please don't kill him Wyatt." _

"You, Chris I-Hate-Leo Perry were begging for his life in the future?" Paige said with disbelief looking at the scene playing in front of them. Leo was also looking over at the older version of the boy in front of them with pure disbelief.

"I can't believe it…" Piper whispered tears running down her face, "He wouldn't kill his own _father._ Would he?"

Chris scoffed but provided no further explanation.

_"Please Wy, look, he's an innocent." _

_"This wouldn't have been the first time I've killed an innocent, Chris." Wyatt said. And he smirked at his brother's horrified expression. _

From their space in the audience everyone gasped and Piper cried harder.

_"What? You're not serious… tell me you're not serious." Chris' face blanked. "Wyatt…" _

_"Chris just stop." _

_"No Wyatt, you stop, Leo's not worth it. Don't kill him too." _

_"I don't see why you care. You _hate_ him, Chris." _

_"I still don't want to see him dead." _

_"I'd kill him for you. So he could never hurt you again. And you could come with me and we'd never have to feel pain again." The hope in Wyatt's voice was evident. But his face turned stony when Chris shook his mop of brown hair in disagreement. _

_"Wyatt. I will fight you on this. Nobody has to die today."_

_"You think you could win? Please don't make me laugh." _

_"I'd die trying." _

_"You'd die to save _him?" _Wyatt asked incredulously. _

_"It's the principle of the thing. I won't let you harm an innocent." _

_"I've done it before, and you, Chrissie, are not going to be the one to stop me." _

_"Just put him down Wy and we'll talk about this." _

_"Fine Chris, you know what? If you want him that bad you can freaking have him." The twice blessed sighed in annoyance and orbed Leo's body to Chris' feet. Chris then flicked his wrist and Leo dissolved in a flood of orbs no doubtedly to a safer place. _

_"Chris Just come with me. You're my best friend. I don't want to do this without you."_

_"Then don't! Come back with me." _

_"I don't want to Chris, I'm more powerful then I've ever been." _

_"Is this what it's all about then? Power?" Chris spat the last word as if it were disgusting on his lips._

_"Yes Chris, it's all about power. There is no good and evil." _

_The screen blackened. _

This time it was Piper who had pushed the button. Unable to hear her boy talk like that any longer.

"What the hell? 'there's no good and evil?'" Piper shrieked. "Of course there's good and evil. Oh Wyatt… what happened to him? What is this? Chris is this for real?"

"No… I'm just lying and manipulating you again." Chris said sarcastically and Piper resisted the urge to slap him. And it was a very strong urge. His sarcasm reminded her why she was mad at him in the first place.

"Maybe if you hadn't lied to use and manipulated us this entire time we wouldn't even be in this situation" She yelled at her whitelighter angrily.

"Paige told me you were planning something along these lines anyway… just because you can't handle the truth—"

"It's not the truth" Piper screeched again.

"You saw it Piper, Wyatt has _killed innocents._ At that time he was _working with demons._"

"We've had to work with demons before… that doesn't mean anything." Paige argued, also fighting the idea that her baby nephew was anything but the epitome of good.

"He's evil and if you guys can't accept that and work with me, then I need you guys to get the hell out of the way so I can do what I came back to do." Chris said sharply.

"You mean, hurt Wyatt!" Leo accused just as sharply.

"Shut up, you'd be dead in the future if it wasn't for me." Chris said angrily. That actually shut the elder up.

"Th-that has nothing to-to do with this" Leo spluttered incoherently. Chris just shot him a look that told him to shut up again.

"Yeah well, Chris you can't just talk to him like that." Paige argued.

Chris rolled his eyes showing her that exactly what he thought of her 'rules.'

"Come on guys, arguing like this, it's getting us absolutely nowhere!" Phoebe said still the voice of reason. Piper had since stopped crying but she was still shocked. Phoebe could tell that Paige and Leo were arguing because they didn't want to deal with the shock of the fact that Wyatt was evil.

_"Oriel, What do you want this time?" A very annoyed looking Chris asked. They were standing in a large relatively empty room. Chris was sitting behind a desk and was typing furiously on a laptop. He questioned the man who had walked in without even looking up. That's when they realized, he was a demon. _

_"Nothing… _sir. _Just came to check on your… _well being." _Chris sighed and stopped typing. _

_"We both know that's a bunch of bullshit. Just spit out the real reason you're here." _

_"Reece has been harping on me to get closer to you. She wants us to be _friends._ Remember what those are Chris? Friends." _

_Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be friend with you Oriel. No matter the fact that Reece loves you, I don't. I find you quite frankly to be incredibly annoying and next to useless in combat." _

_"Gee thanks, oh mighty leader, for that vote of support." Oriel said sarcastically. _

" ' oh mighty leader?'" Paige questioned, "Leader of what?"

"Of the demons, obviously." Leo said accusingly. "You're working with demons! Demons, I knew you were evil. This just proves it."

"He was a good demon. Freaking annoying, but trustworthy…" Chris said his voice trailing off knowing they wouldn't believe him for a second.

_"No problem, it's what I do." Chris said returning to his work. _

_"So… what are you working on?" Oriel said obviously trying to initiate small talk. Even though it was obvious he hated himself for it. _

_"It's none of your business really." Chris said flatly and continued typing._

_"Oh come on Chrissie, don't be that way." _

_"Don't call me that." _

_"Mel calls you that."_

_"And you suddenly are under the impression you are a fourteen year old girl?" _

_"Ummm… no." _

This continued for quite some time before future Chris rolled his eyes and pushed the arrow forward.

"Well that was utterly useless." Piper muttered.

"No it wasn't. We know Chris was leader to demons now!" Leo said triumphantly.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes praying for this to end.


	8. And this is the first straight answer

**Author's note: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really am motivated by you. Here's the next chapter. It's a little dark. Nothing too graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 8

Piper was torn. What could she do? Accept that her precious baby boy was evil and that she had somehow failed him along the way… or blame the neurotic, bitchy whitelighter from the future with seemingly hidden motives. Of course she'd choose the second option… but there was something that she couldn't shake about seeing Wyatt standing there holding that black energy ball to his father's head. Wyatt Halliwell would _never, never_ do something like that. Chris and Shayne must have been working together… or… or something… this had to just be another plot to get them to trust him or something… But a smaller more reasonable part of her was wondering, if that was the case, why did he show them the other memories… the sadder, darker, memories… the one of his mother dying? But then again… he hadn't reacted at all. He had just stood there. Nobody could just stand there while reliving the death of a loved one could they? Ugh. This was so confusing. Thankfully another scene started to float up towards them to stop her confused thoughts.

_"Chris! Only you can stop them! You're our only hope right now!" A young man with floppy obviously dyed red bangs and long hair yelled. They were standing in a large open field. Chris looked to be about fifteen. There were people running around everywhere screaming and yelling in sheer terror. Limbs were thrown left and right, decapitated bodies tossed to the side like sacks of flour, it was horrible. _Horrible. The sheer gore was enough to make the sisters turn their heads slightly. _A pained look flashed across Chris' face as he felt time slipping past them. Demons were flooding in the area like cockroaches. They were everywhere and there was only so much the few fighters could do. Chris being the most powerful of them, and he could only save as much as time would allow. _

_"Dammit, what happened to back up?" _

_"They can't get in! Wyatt's demons have this entire place surrounded. It's you Chris."_

_"Gee, no pressure" Chris said wincing slightly at the sound of a woman's shrill scream. He whirled around conjuring a ball of white light at once and forcing it forward where a demon was standing behind him. The demon burst into flames and screams and was gone within the second. But in that second five more where surround Chris. _

_"You guys are like fricking ants." Chris complained, anger shining in his eyes despite his less than fierce statement. He threw out his arms and every demon in the twenty foot radius was thrown onto its back. He clenched his hands together and brought them down to his sides. Slowly all fifty or so demons screamed in agony as white light enveloped them and they were vanquished. But there was still _many_ more, and they kept coming. Chris was already drenched in blood and his breath was coming in tight gasps as fatigue was threatening to consume him. _

_Chris looked around him at the violence he began orbing innocents to the far left corner of the visible area. As he did, a white shield came around them, protecting them. Several stupider demons tried to push their way through the protective shield and where thrown thirty or so feet backward howling in pain. Quickly Chris got the remaining innocents and orbed them inside of the makeshift sanctuary. He looked around him in pain at all the bodies that he couldn't have saved… all the bodies whose blood he felt was on his hands… all the people who he should have been able to save… _

_Pretty soon it was just him and the thousand or so demons in this vast area… and a few other people that seemed to be holding their own against the demons. There was that young man with the floppy red hair, there was a young woman with raven black hair that was cut in a crew cut style but she pulled it off quite nicely. There were two young men that seemed to be twins, both with shock white blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes and another older woman (around mid to late twenties) who had brunette hair tied back in a long ponytail that swished whenever she moved. They all slowly backed up from where they stood so they were standing behind Chris. Suddenly the grabbed hands and the young man with the red hair touched Chris' shoulder. Chris flinched upon contact but relaxed after looking over to see his friend. _

_"Chris do you crazy magical energy stuff… we're giving you our energy." He yelled overtop the roar of the demons. Chris pushed out his hands and let out a horizontal wave of white energy without effort sending a good twenty demons to their demise. _

_"Are you sure?!" Chris yelled. _

_"Yes! Just do it!" _

_Chris sighed. He closed his eyes and put his hand in front of his chest. His fingers were spread as if he were forming a ball. And that's what happened. A large energy ball formed. And it grew… larger… and larger… Chris inhaled sharply and with a great effort pushed it forward it grew and knocked out a good two thirds of the demons. The air was filled with high pitched shrieks and the sound of flames. Instantly the five other people fell backward unconscious. Before any of them could hit the ground however, Chris orbed them inside shield with the other innocents. _

_After that round and shocking display of power the demons actually yelled in terror as Chris began to advance toward them. While it was not noticeable from his stance, if one looked into his eyes, they would see the tiredness and fatigue that was threatening to blacken his vision. The demons began shimmering away. _

_Once they were gone Chris made his way towards the innocents who were all shaking in fear. _

_He inhaled and put on his most professionally soothing voice. _

_"It's alright. They're gone now. My name is Chris. I am one of the leaders of the resistance against Wyatt Halliwell."_

_He then proceeded to explain the situation which he was sure the people probably got the gist of it. Most of the innocents were stained with blood. Many were weeping for fallen loved ones and the pure pain of it all was enormous. _

_The screen blackened._

Phoebe pushed the button. It had been too much for her. Just way too much. All that gore and all the emotions… while she couldn't use her empathy to feel them, she knew they were there, they were in the eyes of the victims. They were all terrified and heartbroken. And the fact that future Chris seemed absolutely guilt ridden over each of the fallen ones' deaths, but also at the same time, used to it… it was too much for her to bear. She looked over at her whitelighter with tears in her eyes that were threatening each second to fall.

"Thos poor people." This was their first time seeing how truly bad the world was. And Phoebe had a sneaking fear that that wasn't the worst of it.

Chris nodded at her but sad nothing more.

"Chris…" Paige trailed off awkwardly. They were all horrified at this strange future where pain and misery was seemingly common… but they couldn't help but to be impressed by Chris' power which was something they'd never seen before. It was amazing to be truthful.

_"Dammit Wyatt." A very terrified voice said. It was Chris. _

_"Please, you don't have to do this." They were in what looked like a spacious dungeon. Both of Chris' legs looked very broken as they were twisted in grotesque ways. His wrists were chained to the wall above him and he didn't even seem to notice the pain from his legs. He was purely afraid at whatever Wyatt had just said. _

_"No Chris, you know I have to. You have betrayed me… again. Now your family must pay." _

_Wyatt snapped his fingers and suddenly countless, nameless and faceless people were orbed into the room. Instantly they were chained to the walls and held magically in place. _It was just too dark for the spectators to make out any faces… not that they'd probably know anybody there anyway. 

_"This is to make us stronger Chris. You'll understand eventually." And with that Wyatt conjured up an athame and plunged it viciously into a little girl's stomach. She screamed. Chris flinched and was already blaming himself for her death. _

_"That was me being nice, Chris." _

Chris pushed the button. "You don't need to see this." He said stonily. His eyes hardened as the screen blackened.

"Oh my god." Phoebe breathed… "What happened?" She asked not expecting an answer.

"He tortured them all… for three days straight. I couldn't save a single one… they all died." Because of me. Chris replied leaving the last part silent.

The enormity of Wyatt's evil was hitting them with the force of an anvil. And while Chris didn't know they noticed… they knew if he wasn't feeling the pain of it, he never would have given them a straight answer.


	9. And the source is missing you, Chris

**Author's note: **Thanks guys for all the reviews!! I'm averaging ALMOST 12 reviews per chapter!!! This excites me to no end just so you know. Every review absolutely MAKES MY DAY! So please review!! ^___^ Anyways I'll stop rambling because you probably would much rather hear the story. Sorry it took me a wee bit longer to update but I have a couple huge ass tests coming up so... you know. ^___^

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do this every time? I don't own charmed!!!

* * *

Chapter 9-

"We really need to get out of here." Chris said after a long moment of dead silence. "There are things you really don't need to see… and things I'd rather not see again."

The sisters and even Leo all had tears streaming down their faces and didn't seem to hear him.

Where had she gone wrong? Piper thought frantically. Where? This was Wyatt-- Sweet, beautiful, perfect, _her_ Wyatt. What had she done wrong? Where had she gone so wrong? Why? Why? Why? This wasn't right. He had to be lying again. It was just so, so much easier to blame Chris… Chris who had lied to them and manipulated them… But she'd seen the fear in his eyes at Wyatt's power and she had seen the pain that he caused. And it just wasn't Wyatt… that wasn't Wyatt… Where had she gone wrong? Was she destined to become the world's most horrible mother?

Phoebe cried softly feeling her sisters' and Leo's despair. She couldn't feel Chris but by the unfalteringly hard look in his eye she was thankful in that moment that couldn't feel what he was feeling. She was horrified at the idea that Chris was telling the truth and that Wyatt was evil… but at the same time, something small within her had believed him when he first told them. It had been the desperation that flitted unknowingly to him within his eyes when he had let his guard down for a split second. It struck her then. Chris was alone. He had no one. And that fact and the fact that Wyatt was truly evil in Chris' future made her cry harder.

Paige however was still reeling from the Chris' words and what they had seen. How could Wyatt so carelessly kill that little girl… and from what Chris had said, unless he was lying again, he had killed his entire family. He had been chained to the wall, he had to witness it. That fact made her pity him if anything, but he still wasn't forgiven yet. The death of his family and his lies and manipulation were two separate things.

Leo was shaking. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. His mind was going through the same denial that Piper's was. He wanted to believe so hard that his perfect little son would never hurt a soul. But… he had seen the proof and… it was just so… real. Even though he wanted to blame Chris and say this was all just another lie, he didn't think he could.

Chris on the inside was breaking. How much longer would he have to see this _shit_. His mother's death… And then… _that day_. What was it Wyatt had wanted him to remember so badly? Was it _that day_? _That day_ when everything had gone to hell-- when Wyatt had killed his own family. Chris could still remember his cold words.

_"Wyatt how could you? Melinda too?" Chris had sobbed brokenly. Tears ran freely down his cheeks and he was surprised he still had enough water in his body to keep it up. He was tired and broken and it was too much. _

_"Wyatt… you can't leave me like this. **Kill me**." _

_"No Chris. I won't because this was all for the better. You just don't see it yet." Wyatt had said bending close to his brother. _

_"They were your _family_ too, and you… tortured them and then you…" He choked. _

_"That is where you are wrong Chris. My only family… _**is you**."

For as long as he lived, Chris would never forget those words. Just seeing his eyes that day… seeing him kill Polly, Phoebe's youngest, was enough to bring back every single suppressed memory of that day. It was enough to send him staggering… the weight of it all, the pressure and the impact it made. It was killing him. Was this what Wyatt wanted him to relieve? This memory that had almost sent him straight into his older brother's arms? The shameful memory of wanted to return to the safety of his slaughterer… did he think it would send him back again? Did he think it would turn him? As he stood there remembering their screams and their cries for him to help him… he thinks that maybe Wyatt was onto something after all… because right now he wanted nothing more than to not be able to feel pain… like Wyatt. He wanted the protection and the love of the only family he had left. Was that so wrong? It was and he knew it was. No, he didn't come to the past to succumb to his stupid emotions. He came to save Wyatt and that was what he was going to do after they got out of this stupid bubble thing.

_"Chris."_

_"That happens to be my name, Ellory, no matter how many times you use it you're always going to get the same response."_

_"Well good morning to you too sunshine." _

_Chris, around the age of 16, was sitting at a desk surrounded by several laptops and a bunch of papers stacked haphazardly on the desk and covering whatever space there was. A young woman was standing opposite him; the same one from the previous memory. She had the crew cut hair and the pretty blue eyes. _

_"Ell… what are you doing here? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" _

_"I came to check on my team leader, thank you. I came to check on my _friend_. And besides that, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's been what a week since you last got any rest?" She said dryly and pulled up a chair next to him. _

_Chris sighed realizing that he wasn't going to get rid of the young woman easily. _

_"Chris… please, just tell us what happened last week… You've been working yourself to death ever since we got you back from Wyatt." _

_Chris looked away so that she couldn't see his eyes. _

_"Elle you know I don't want to talk about that. It was nothing you need to worry about." _

_"Christopher Perry, you haven't been the same since you've gotten back. I haven't heard you laugh in what seems like forever and would it kill you to smile?" She demanded glaring at him. _

_"Ell… I'm so tired…" He said softly not meeting her eyes. Instantly her expression softened. _

_"I know, Chris. Why do you do this to yourself?" _

_"Because it's easier this way." _

_The screen blackened. _

"Who pushed it this time?" Piper asked annoyed looking over at Chris who had a slightly surprised expression on his face. He was also standing a good ten feet away from the arrows. Piper looked in the direction that Chris was staring and saw none other than Shayne the demon.

"Hey Chrissie, didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

Shayne leaned away from the wall where he had just pushed the arrow. He started walking around Chris in a predatory circle.

"It's time to go back now. The Source is missing you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys for that cliffie but it seemed like a good place to end. I'll try to update quickly so that you don't have to suffer too long. ^___^


	10. And this one won't end it

**Author's note: **Hey guys. I've had a hellacious week. lol. IDK if that's even how you spell that word. Lol. right... so this time, Shayne is back and he's here to shake things up a little. And he does. LOL. So... onward ho! Right?

THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for the reviews. 19~~~ Last chapter~~ 19!! I was SO HAPPY. Let's beat that record for this chapter okay? hehehe. Every review makes my day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Right… Yeah Shayne, whatever, how do we get out of this place anyway?" Chris asked not looking the slightest bit surprised.

"You don't. Not unless I take you out."

"I don't believe that for the slightest second. I blasted you away myself. Where did you end up?" Chris asked again… his voice now sounding mildly curious.

"Well, Chrissie, I'd _love_ to show you, but we've got a little problem on our hands."

"We do?"

"Yes, the Voyeurs." Shayne said pointedly looking at Leo and the sisters.

"Oh sure, go ahead, talk like we're not here… someone had better explain what the hell is going on unless you _want_ to get blown up." Piper said angrily.

Shayne raised his dark eyebrows and pulled his long black hair away from his face in what looked like exasperation.

"Please lady, like you could blow me up." He said rolling his eyes. Piper huffed angrily.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a charmed one. Of course I could blow you up!" She flicked her hands to show him exactly what she meant. However, nothing happened.

"Shayne has the power to… neutralize… certain—"

"Weaker" the tall demon interjected.

"—powers…" Chris finished halfheartedly.

"They why can't you neutralize Chris' powers?" Paige asked, obviously wondering why if Piper's power had been rendered useless, why had Chris been able to throw Shayne out of this… place- thingy they were in now?

"I said _weaker_ powers. Chris is anything but weak." Shayne said with just more than a little respect in his voice as he glanced at the young man at his left.

"That doesn't make any sense. Piper is a charmed one… Chris is just… well, I'm not exactly sure what Chris is." Leo said confused and more than slightly accusatorially. He was not liking that this stranger demon was placing Chris, _Chris_ of all people above his wife…err, ex-wife, yeah.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Leo."

Leo also rolled his eyes and if anyone had actually been paying close attention, they would have realized that the gestures were identical. But of course, no one was… so that doesn't really matter, does it?

"Right… well, anyway, Chris, you're coming with me, kicking and screaming if we have to, whether you like it or not. The source is growing very… _impatient._"

"You know what the source can shove it up his—" Chris said very calmly before Phoebe cut him off.

"Chris!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

_"Mat co ritar ni fiep biru's anen da ihudom pese" _Shayne said suddenly his eyes locked onto Chris' stunning green ones.

_"Oyepe'm sili h'itorer naga se opet."_ Chris answered quietly.

"Whoa, stop right there… Chris, you know… demonese?" Phoebe asked, betrayal evident in her voice.

"Ha! I knew it, Chris… he's… he knows the demon language."

_"lilater otim'o tiril dekil._" Shayne said, his voice contained some strange emotion that was unidentifiable.

Chris shook his head and then turned towards the sisters and Leo.

"Yes, I do know the demon language… but that doesn't mean I'm evil." Shayne laughed a large, stomach rumbling laugh at this.

"No, Chris is not evil, Chris could never be evil, take me on that one… just twisted" Shayne said laughing harder still.

"What do you mean by that? Why do you know the language?" Paige asked suspicion in her voice.

The constant suspicion from the ones he had loved in another lifetime, truly hurt. Hurt worse than Chris would ever admit… even to himself. But he pushed it down, like he always did and found the strength to answer with an unwavering, calm and collected voice.

"The source wanted me to learn it…"

"What? What the hell! You did what the source wanted you to?" Piper yelled in surprise and disgust. Chris averted his eyes just incase there was any trace of the hurt her voice had inflicted.

"My, my, my… they really haven't seen much… have they Chris?" Shayne asked mockingly.

"Wyatt, my dears, is the source of all evil." Shayne said laughing again.

"What? Hell no. Wyatt is NOT the source of all evil… he may not be good in the future but he is _not _the source. I'm not going to listen to you, Chris, you or your stupid demon friends' lies. Get us out of here now, before I blow your ass up." Piper said angrily again.

Chris sighed. It was a never ending cycle. Just when he though he might have won their trust or at least their sympathies something comes and screws it all up again… would it ever end?

"Now, now, Piper, let's calm the famous Halliwell temper and talk about this like adults here. Though… we can barely call Chris that." Shayne laughed.

"What? Chris is pretty mature, even though he's a crazy neurotic and all…" Paige said confused.

Shayne laughed, "Oh Paige, I'm not talking about how mature he is, I'm talking about his age… ooooh what other lies can I unravel?" He asked genuinely enjoying himself now.

"What? You lied to us? Again? Not that it's a surprise anymore… about you _age?_ How old are you Chris?"

"Almost nineteen…" Chris said softly.

"WHAT?! We've been listening to a freaking eighteen year old this whole time?" Piper screeched glaring at Chris. "He can barely vote… let alone… agh."

Phoebe however was looking at him in a different light, "You're just a baby…" She whispered.

"Wow, you guys are dumb." Shayne said bluntly. "You believed an eighteen year old…" he taunted slinging his arm around Chris' shoulder as if they were good friends. Chris flinched but didn't move away as if he knew it was inevitable.

"Right. Shayne you've done enough. Take them out of here and I'll go with you." Chris said solemnly.

"You're always so serious, kid, lighten up a little… but yeah, let's do it." Shayne said happily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself…" Chris said dryly.

Shayne waved his hands and suddenly he conjured an athame. Phoebe and Paige freaked. Piper tried to blow Shayne up. Chris sighed.

"Really? All the dramatics?" Chris rolled his eyes though mentally preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming.

"You know how the source… errr, Wyatt, likes it." Piper screeched something incoherent at that. "The more blood the better."

And then suddenly the athame was lodged in Chris' chest, the side opposite his heart. Chris stepped back a half step and inhaled sharply but besides that did nothing else to show that he was in immense pain. Slowly, as the poison from the tip of the athame spread the short distance to his heart, Chris could feel his powers being bound, however, unconsciousness was not merciful enough to take him.

"Are you ready?" Shayne asked, for once sounding actually a slight bit concerned.

"Yeah." Chris said through gritted teeth ignoring the blood that was pooling around his feet.

_"Sepe rorome ye'core asetoc. Asalete su tek taka gigit eno rit. Umem tupohav nol I'egiho pime eritu ciet'adi na ipacalu"_ (They won't miss me. Don't worry about them… we can go.)

Shayne smiled sadly at that, and without looking, waved his hand. A portal popped up. With Shayne's arm around his shoulder to support him, Chris walked slowly through the portal with horror in his heart but which thankfully did not reach his face.


	11. And this is the Future

**Author's note... **Don't hate me guys PLEASE... I'm sorry but this chapter is kind of slow... not a lot of action, a fair bit of thinking... it's a little longer than usual so I guess that's a plus. There will be more action in the next chapter I PROMISE. lol.

* * *

Chapter 11-

"Oh my godsh," Phoebe rushed out, "what should we do? Should we follow them?"

"No way, good riddance." Piper said angrily.

"What? Piper, Chris just got _stabbed_ in the chest… and we're going to just let him walk away? What if _he's_ the innocent?" Phoebe asked just as forcefully.

"Yes, actually Phoebe, we are. He obviously didn't want our help."

"You know Chris would _never_ ask for our help, especially if he really needed it." Phoebe argued angrily. Both sisters turned to Paige for help.

Paige shrunk under the current unwanted attention. She glanced very guiltily and apologetically at Phoebe, "I'm sorry Pheebs… but I think I have to side with Piper this time."

Phoebe groaned in exasperation and then sobered, "fine, well at least orb me to P3 so I can go through his stuff and see if there's any proof that he's evil. Please, Paige."

Paige nodded and linked arms with her sister. Piper and Leo stood there and watched as their blue orbs faded away.

---------------

Chris sighed partially in pain and partially in frustration. Wyatt was so cloak and dagger and such a drama queen with all of this stabbing of the younger brother and dragging him back to the future. It was quite frankly, very annoying. Actually, Chris was kind of surprised Wyatt hadn't jumped off his high horse yet and come to drag him back from the past himself… But he sent Shayne, of course he sent Shayne.

"Chris are you gonna talk to me at all?" Shayne asked his voice very annoyed.

"Dude, you just stabbed me with an athame… talking is a little hard right now." Chris said pointedly looking down at the protruding object sticking out of his chest. They were walking down a long corridor, again, Wyatt and his dramatics. At least it was a normal hallway, it wasn't all dark and shit with like candles hanging off the walls or anything… no it was aptly lit with modern fluorescent lights, however the concrete (not stone) walls were bare.

"You know he's not going to be happy." Shayne said stating the obvious.

"Duh… okay, what exactly was it he wanted me to… err… see?" Chris realized how awkward and stupid that sounded after he said it but waited for a response nonetheless.

"The night he killed your family… he was going to make you watch it over and over again until you broke… Chris, he's serious about getting you back on his side." Shayne said, for once looking serious.

Chris paled as small flashbacks popped up in his consciousness. Those hellacious three days… He shuddered thanking every deity that he had ever heard of that things had worked out the way they did because knowing Shayne, he would definitely stand there emotionlessly while he broke down… Wyatt knew how to drive him crazy… literally. But hopefully he might resort to something like physical torture… just… he couldn't watch that again… he couldn't see _that_ again… Wyatt was cruel… but to make him see that again… that was just… _low._ And it meant Wyatt was getting desperate. That thought at least made Chris a little more cheerful… though he didn't think cheerful was exactly the right word.

"We're here" Shayne whispered as if it was some big secret and not something Chris could obviously tell as they had reached a rather normal looking door.

"But Wyatt's not right now…" Shayne said softly as if he had made a sudden decision. And in fact, he had.

"Listen Chris, I'm only doing this once. Never again. The source might kill me for this actually… but he doesn't have to know. There are no probes around because he doesn't think anyone would be stupid enough to do something like I'm about to do this close to him."

Without hardly moving, Shayne reached forward and wrenched the athame out of Chris' torso. Chris inhaled sharply, but before the pain set in, Shayne was… healing him? What?

"Go Chris, quickly before he comes back… you're always accusing me of not choosing a side, but I can't just hand you over to him… not again… not after what he did last time I… I'm sorry Chris… this won't make up for it… but you'll always be my best friend… but so will Wyatt."

Chris smiled sadly realizing how much Shayne was putting on the line for him.

"Shayne… I'm sorry too" Chris said reaching up to the taller man and placing his hand on his shoulder. And with that Chris was gone… leaving Shayne feeling incredibly relieved, but lonelier than he had felt in a long time.

-----------

"Geez, he's such a neat freak. I'm surprised there isn't like a labeler or something." Paige remarked once they had gotten into Chris' room at P3. Everything about Chris' room was clean and pristine, besides the peeling posters on the walls that Piper had put there long before his arrival. His bed was made and every object that he owned was neatly in a place on the desk. It didn't look like he had much… besides a bunch of papers and star charts and what not, but it was all very neatly put away.

"This is crazy Phoebe what are you looking for?" Paige questioned in exasperation.

"I'm not sure…" Phoebe said moving around the room slowly like a bird of prey.

"What's this Pheebs?" Paige asked suddenly, standing up. She had in her hand a small but relatively thick chain. It had been laying ontop of a rather large, and rather empty bag.

Phoebe reached out to touch it and suddenly she was thrown into a premonition.

_Chris' face was screwed up with suppressed pain as an unknown figure, though it looked to be a rather large, dark skinned, demon, tore the athame from his chest. And then suddenly he was on the ground and the figure was kicking him and yelling at him in an obviously demonic language. Then suddenly he reached out and threw another athame into Chris' side. _

_"Does that hurt, Christopher?" He asked in English as Chris inhaled sharply. And suddenly he conjured a huge dark energy ball and hurled it to Chris' open form on the floor. _

"Oh my god that must have killed him… Paige… we have to go get him… please" Phoebe said almost begging.

"Wait a minute sister, what did you see exactly?"

"I saw Chris… being tortured, and maybe killed…probably killed, no definitely killed. We have to stop it!" Phoebe said looking at her sister with pleading eyes.

"We have to, Paige, he's our _innocent._" Paige had a very uneasy expression on her face.

"Fine… let's get Piper"

"Yes!" Phoebe yelled in extreme happiness. However something stopped her eye. It was something that was shining in the dull light inside one of the pockets in the empty bag. She pulled out what looked like a small round Crystal and a scrap of paper. Scanning the words on the paper Phoebe's eyes widened.

"This Crystal will help us get to the future and this spell… it looks like it's a one use spell to the future. I think Chris probably had it in case he ever needed to get back quickly." She said in excitement.

"Let me see that." Paige read the spell quickly. And her eyes widened.

In Chris' neat, perfect, totally-recognizable handwriting, it said,

_Powers from these ancient minds,_

_Coming through these fragile lines,_

_To that future, so I will find, _

_What I need in space and time. _

(A/N: SORRY! My spell writing sucks huh? Lol, plus I kinda cheated. Lol.)

Paige nodded in excitement, getting swept away in the moment. She grinned at Phoebe who was happy to seemingly have her sister on her side again.

"Let's go get Piper" she whispered grabbing onto her sister's hand and orbing back towards the mansion.

-------------

"No Phoebe… I am not just jumping into a random portal… to save some bitchy ass… teenager." Piper protested.

"_Please_ Piper, he was being killed… we have to save him." Phoebe said whiningly.

"No Phoebe, I said, no, I'm not going to the future just to get back that _child_ that I don't even want to see again."

"Please Piper, _he's our innocent_. We always, always have to protect the innocent… if you won't do it for him… please do it for me."

Piper looked into Phoebe's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't find it in her heart to reject the puppy dog look her baby sister was giving her. Damn her and her puppy dog stares… always made her do things she would regret later in their youth… hopefully she wouldn't regret this… too much.

"Fine, let's get Leo, he's downstairs with Wyatt, and read the spell as soon as possible, before I change my mind."

An hour later they were coursing their way through time and space to a different, more gruesome future.

----------------

**Since there was such a great amount of reviews… I'm doing EXTRA STORY TIME!!! Woo hoo**

------------------

Chris couldn't believe that Shayne had let him go… just like that… it had been… too easy. What was Shayne up to?

_"You'll always be my best friend"_

That's what he had said… and yes, it was true, Wyatt and Chris had been best friends with the demon Shayne growing up, much to their parents' dismay… but Shayne had never put Chris above Wyatt like that before… He had just betrayed Chris over and over again since the war started… he had caught and handed Chris over to Wyatt more times than he could count… but for some reason he'd let him go this time and it left Chris' head spinning… And he _apologized…_ Shayne never apologized for anything… even when they were little… he never, ever apologized no matter how heinous the crime… and what he was apologizing for… Chris still hadn't forgiven him yet, and didn't know if he'd ever be able to. The last time Shayne had successfully caught Chris and handed him over to Wyatt had been two years ago, and _that day_ had happened. But… he had more important things to do than get lost in the past… because ironically that's where he needed to be… just farther back. He needed to stop what ever was… the sisters no doubtedly were not missing him, and Leo, he wasn't even a consideration, no matter what time or place it was Leo would just never care… no, they had let Shayne stab him and drag him through the porthole without so much as a lifted finger… and he didn't even want to _think_ about how much that hurt… not that he wanted them to do anything reckless or stupid anyway.

Okay he must have lost a ton of blood because his thoughts were all jumbled and pretty much unrelated. He took a deep breath and continued walking through the tunnels of the underground resistance stronghold. You couldn't just orb into the resistance stronghold, there were certain orbing points that only a select few knew about and that was how one got in and out of the stronghold.

It was good to be back… but he had other priorities… and with any luck he could find a way back to the past without running into anyone he knew… he just had to get to his old office…

-------------

"Where the hell are we?" Piper asked as she, her sisters and Leo stepped out of the portal and into… what looked like… an office… It was probably Chris' as it was just as neat and tidy as his room at P3.

"Where's Chris? He could be being tortured right now!!"

"Oh so what? It's not like we haven't been tortured before." Piper said annoyingly.

"Piper! He's 18… 18… very much younger than you, no offense." Phoebe said to her indignant sister.

Piper sighed… right now she wanted to be anywhere but there… it was just so annoying… She pretty much loathed Chris for all his lies and manipulation. That whole thing with Shayne… it was probably just an act. Hell, she didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't like the idea of the kid in danger and being hurt, she wasn't cruel, but she didn't want to help find him when she had more important things to be doing… like saving her son…

(A/N: Oh the irony, sorry couldn't resist)

"What is all this?" Paige asked sifting through the papers on Chris' desk. They were all very complicated and obviously in a different language. ****

_"What the hell?"_ Came a very surprised voice in the general direction of the door way.

The charmed ones (and Leo) jerked around to see Chris standing in the doorway.


	12. And there are more memories

**Okay more action here... I THINK. Okay, I know there is a lot to get a grasp on in this chapter. Several new characters are added and more memories will be revealed. But please read!!!!**

**Sorry for the sucky cut off I couldn't figure out where to cut it off at... I think this is a pretty long chapter.... so yeah... and a pretty fast update... so please review!!!  
**

**I DONT OWN**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12-

"No, you aren't supposed to be here. _What the hell?"_ Chris repeated his posture going slack for a moment.

"Hey, we came to save your ass." Piper snapped.

"Well my ass doesn't need any saving as of right now." Chris replied dryly.

"What?" Phoebe asked puzzled, "I saw… I saw you getting stabbed… you were being killed…"

"What did the demon look like?" Chris asked slowly.

"Well he was huge… and he had dark skin, black short hair."

"Greer…" Chris said interrupting her, "You probably saw something that happened in my past… but since it hadn't happened yet, you saw it as a premonition."

"Who is Greer?" Paige asked.

"He's Wyatt's head of torture... and we've met... many many times, so before you ask, I don't know which time that was... because 'you dying' is not exactly enough to go on..." Was the reply.

"Okay, why did you think it was a good idea to come to the future?" Chris asked annoyance in his voice. He sighed and walked to his desk and began searching for something with a gentle fervor.

"Whatever" He said without giving them a chance to respond, "You need to change your appearances."

"Why would we do that?" Piper asked almost snottily.

Chris sighed, "Look," he started rather coldly, "you're in my time now, if you want to have a prayer of surviving long enough to get back to your own time, I suggest you do what I say."

They were so shocked at Chris' sudden change in tone that Phoebe nodded to Paige and Leo who began glamouring themselves and each other. Paige now had blonde hair and green eyes, Phoebe had curly reddish brown hair but her chocolate brown eyes remained the same, Piper had waist length straight black hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail… her eyes were blue and Leo had shoulder length brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail (not nearly as high as Piper's) and brown eyes.

"That's better… your new names are, Adaire, Sabine, Verity, and Egan. You've been living in the city of Markesew, which Wyatt just destroyed a little over an hour ago… You were…" Chris paused here and looked regretful, "the only survivors. Because in reality nobody from that city survived."

"How do you know all this? You've only been back for like two hours." Paige asked. Chris, without looking up waved his hand in their direction and instantly their clothing changed to various articles of varying greys, blues, browns and blacks.

"You need to blend in, bright colors make you an instant target."

"You didn't answer my question." Paige said indignantly.

"… I'm the leader… of course I know these things." He said simply and continued searching for this unknown object.

"You… you're the leader here? Where is here exactly?" Phoebe asked slightly incredulously.

"You're in the main resistance stronghold. The resistance against the Source, Wyatt (here Piper and Leo flinched). There are fourteen others around the world, but this is the largest."

"When you say… leader… what do you mean exactly?" –Leo

Chris rolled his eyes. "I mean, I built these places from the ground and have personally met every single person who goes into them. I make the major decisions… but I still go on rescue missions."

"You're… 18 and you're in charge of fifteen resistance strongholds?" Paige asked disbelievingly.

Chris nodded and rolled his eyes again. Honestly, was it that hard to get a grip on? In the future you grew up early, or you died early, it was simple. But he couldn't really blame them… they didn't have to live in this world.

"You can't be doing this all by yourself… can you?"

"No there's a resistance council also. There are about twenty members on the council. Oh here it is!" He said and then exclaimed almost cheerfully.

He held up a small card and quickly pocketed it.

"What is that?"- Phoebe

"A Key."

"To what?"

"Wyatt's bathroom."

"What? Really?"

"No." Chris shook his head in annoyance. "Okay, we really need to get to the past before anything ridiculous happens."

"If you're so important, why did they send you back?" Piper asked.

Chris shrugged, "It's not like the resistance can't function without me, it'd be absurdly unsafe if it couldn't. I mean, if I were to die, which there is a very good chance it could happen any day, and the resistance were to go to pieces… what would happen then? Besides I was chosen to go back because Wyatt's my… best friend. I know him better than anyone alive here today and—" Chris suddenly stopped talking… actually it looked as if he stopped breathing altogether as well.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked. She was quickly shushed.

_"Let's just check in Chris' office real quick." _A voice from outside said. Paige looked over at her whitelighter and saw that he was swearing under his breath.

_"You don't think he locked the door do you?" _Another voice asked.

_"Well if he did we'll just blast the door down." _

Chris walked to the door before it could open of its own volition and said,

"You'd blow down my door?"

"CHRIS! Oh my god! You're you! You're here!"

"Why yes, I am myself." He said nearly laughingly.

While the sisters couldn't see who it was yet, they could tell there was a round of back slapping and manly hugging going on.

"I can't believe you're back. What happened? Cause things aren't a hell of a lot better… actually they're probably worse since you're gone… nobody but you was ever strong enough to battle Wyatt's forces."

The figures stepped into the room. They were the twins they had seen in one of Chris' previous memories. They had longish platinum blond hair that seemed almost white and clear, but warm blue eyes… but they still held that shadow of trauma that couldn't be erased.

"Shayne happened."

"Oooooooohhhhhh" Both young men said at the same time, being extremely clichéd. They even cut off at the same time.

"Wait, who are they?" The one on the left asked. Looking pointedly at the sisters and Leo.

"This is Adaire, Sabine, Verity, and Egan. They have been living in the city of Markesew…" The twins looked very deflated at the mentioning of that city.

"Adaire, Sabine, Verity, and Egan, this is Pierce and Faris." They waved when their name was called.

"We're twins, identical… actually, Chris is the only one who can tell us apart."

"Well Chris is just special isn't he?" Piper muttered but was elbowed by Phoebe.

"Right. Pierce, can you go get, Ellory, Aeris, and Celes?"

"Yes! The gang is getting back together, finally!" Pierce yelled happily and rushed off. Faris stood there and watched his twin walk off.

"Faris, I can't stay here long, I've got to get back soon." Faris' face fell but he nodded nonetheless.

"We need you Chris, morale is falling fast… we need our leader."

"Come on, you guys are every bit as strong as I am. And together you're even better. You know I could die any day, and you need to get used to leading." Chris chastised lightly but was still smiling more freely than the Charmed ones had ever seen him do before. Was this what Chris was like when he was truly in his element?

"Pierce is coming. He won't stop shouting in my head." Faris said rolling his blue eyes.

Suddenly the door swung open and a form practically tackled Chris in a hug. It was the girl with the crew cut hair, except by now it had grown out a little and now curled underneath the bottom of her ears, and to be honest it was a much more flattering look, not that she had been unattractive with the crew cut… but still… and then there was the young man with the floppy red hair, Aeris, and the woman with the ponytail, Celes.

"Hey El, I missed you too." He said laughing. This continued for a while, the catching up and the laughing and the sheer relief that the others had on their face once they knew Chris was back…. It was almost unbearable. The sisters and Leo were introduced again as the people for Markesew. They would bicker and banter back and forth but all in good nature, they were the most tight-knit group the sisters had ever encountered, besides themselves of course. And they couldn't help but be drawn in by their warm personalities, and even Chris wasn't as hard and uptight as he usually was.

"Hey remember that time Chris orbed into Wyatt's meeting about planning his capture?" Aeris was laughing so hard tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes.

"You did that?" Paige (Verity) asked laughing along with the rest of the group.

"Hey, it was an honest mistake." Chris said sheepishly.

That's when suddenly Chris stopped laughing. And he nodded almost to himself.

"I've got to meet up with Shayne guys… I'll… come back soon… promise."

He stood up and walked out of the office.

"Well, that wasn't abrupt." Ellory commented.

"What can you guys tell us about Chris?" Phoebe (Sabine) asked looking slightly sheepish and mischievous at the same time.

"A lot" Aeris said laughing.

"We can also show you…" Faris said equally mischievous.

"Yeah, together, Pierce and I can project memories. It only works when we're together though… it's odd. See, normally, I have telepathy and he has the power of Empathy, so I guess they combine together to form this weird projection power we have… Actually, it's pretty neat."

"Okay… show us." Leo (Egan) said, interested now.

"Chris is going to be so pissed." Celes said laughing now.

"Who cares?" Faris said grabbing onto his twin's hand.

"Touch our hands and think of a question you want answered about Chris. It might even help if you say it out loud… and if we any of us have a memory about him that satisfies that question… it should project… be thankful this took us forever to learn how to control."

Phoebe leaned forward first.

"Who is Chris?"

"That's a little broad… I'm not sure what's going to come up—" Pierce said but was cut off by a small projection coming out from their enclosed hands.

_It showed Chris, about sixteen… though his eyes looked much older and anyone could see the underlying pain in them. It must have been just after Wyatt killed his family. _

_"Hello, I'm Chris Perry… Welcome to the resistance." He held his hand out to a younger Pierce. _("Hey this is my memory!"- Pierce)

_"We've got to find my brother… please." The younger Pierce breathed out looking frightful. _

_"Alright… What's his name? What's he look like?" _

_"Faris, and exactly like me." _

_Chris nodded and suddenly orbed out. _

"Well that was anti climatic." Paige commented dryly.

"It's okay… I've got a question!" Phoebe said again.

"You just went!"

"So? I've got another question."

"What was Chris' relationship with his parents like?" Because she couldn't help remembering Chris saying that nobody in his family would come get him… it just didn't seem right.

* * *

**I just realized how much this chapter sucks. I apologize... bear with me please. **


	13. And Death Takes Us All

**Author's note:** Sorry this chapter came out so late and sorry it sucks so much... just saying... These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer. I don't want to spoil you guys. LOL JK JK

**Disclaimer:** I do not own charmed.

* * *

Chapter 13—

"Ummm… I'm not sure if I thought this through…" Faris muttered, "Chris is gonna kill us."

"It doesn't matter, it's not like any of us know all that much about Chris' childhood or anything." Celes said, but then she paused and the members of the future all turned their attention to Ellory who shrugged sheepishly.

But the projection in between the two twins answered their call nonetheless.

_A younger Ellory, Chris and Shayne were sitting around together. Ellory and Chris were around 8 and Shayne was about 9. _

_"Chris, aren't you cold?" It looked to be the middle of December and while Shayne and Ellory had on thick jackets, Chris only had on a long sleeved, thin, white shirt. _

_"No, I'm burning up actually." He said sarcastically to Shayne's remark as a sudden shiver was sent coursing through his body. His two friends, scooted closer together towards him to try and lend him their body heat… and while both would willingly give up their coats for Chris, they knew he'd never accept it so neither tried. _

_"Do you wanna go home and get another jacket?" Ellory asked softly, knowing the answer, but did not see the harm in asking. _

_"Home? Hell no. You know how my parents are, they'd probably just tell me to go to the underworld to get warm or something. Besides, they gave my coat to my brother…" _

_Ellory sighed, Chris' parents were good people, but they played a terrible case of favorites, especially Leo. Shayne, who they had just saved from being executed in the underworld, didn't know this and was a very curious child. _

_"What do you mean Chris? I don't get it, your parents don't like me though… so what can I say?" _

_Chris sighed and shook his head and shivered slightly again. _

_"It's cause you're a demon Shayne. They don't trust you. It's okay though, I trust you." Chris said with the innocence he still had back then, "It doesn't matter that my parents like my brother more than me… It doesn't matter that they never notice me… or seem to think that I'm just some type of weapon they can use to vanquish demons… I've got you guys right? And Wy of course." Shayne nodded vigorously and put his arm around Chris' thin shoulders. Ellory smiled sadly and did the same feeling Chris shiver between her arms. _

_------_

_The scene changed. _

_-----_

_"You know what Chris? We're going to talk about your family because right now I really need to see you pissed off." _

_"Ell… please, they just _died_. I don't want to talk about them…" _

_"They always took advantage of you, Chris, how many times did your dad send you out into the underworld by yourself when you were barely old enough to walk. How many times Chris? Just because he wanted you to be strong like your brother?" Ellory asked hoping to get some kind of reaction out of Chris who had been dead to the world for the past few weeks ever since Wyatt had slaughtered his family. _

_"Ell… please…" _

_"No Chris, how many times has your mother chosen your brother over you? When all you have ever wanted to do was to make her proud? How many times Chris?" _

_"Ell… I can't… I… They're _dead. _It doesn't matter that they… never… it doesn't matter that they chose him over me because they're dead." _

_"Your father isn't."_

_"He is not my father." _

_------_

The projection cut off as the twins broke contact.

"Wow… that was getting a little… err… intense." They exchanged a slightly worried glance, "Yeah, Chris is gonna kill us."

Aeris rolled his eyes.

"I wonder where Chris went anyway…" He muttered.

"Chris is a big boy; he can take care of himself." Ellory said mildly, but lightly at the same time, leaning in closer to Aeris nonetheless. Aeris wrapped his arm around her and lightly kissed her head before speaking.

"I know, it's just… he's so…" Aeris muttered.

"Mysterious." Celes supplied.

"Aren't you guys his teammates, don't you know like, everything about each other?" Phoebe asked, not being able to understand the concept of trusting someone with your life if you didn't know all there was to know about that someone.

"Yeah… about that…" Aeris started.

"Not really… he's really elusive. I mean, I'd trust him with my life in a heartbeat… but he's really closed." Faris said.

"Yeah, the only one who knows anything about Chris here is Ell, but she won't spill because 'it's not her place…' believe me, we've tried." That was Pierce… the quieter of the two.

"Well… what do you know about them?" Leo asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's a helluva fighter… frickin powerful, probably second to Wyatt, if I had my guess… though I might be a little biased." Aeris rushed out, "His family all died right before he helped form the resistance, so nobody's ever met them before…. Ummm his name is Christopher… Perry… that's about it… He's hilarious at times though… witty as hell. Also, the source and him… apparently they go wayyyyy back…" It was obvious there was a great amount of respect for Chris in every one of his teammate's eyes.

"Yeah, we're rather fond of him." Celes said smiling.

Suddenly the room was filled with a flood of light that wiped the smiles right off everyone's faces.

"Chris" Ellory whispered and everyone was on their feet in a fighting stance.

A form slowly materialized and everyone gasped at the state Chris was in. He was covered in blood and his clothes were torn there were deep gashes in every part of exposed skin… which unfortunately was coming to be something that was not so surprising to see. Usually he wouldn't just orb right into the office, and most whitelighters couldn't, because of the protection spells, but Chris was the leader after all and being the leader had its perks sometimes.

"Chris!"

"Don't worry about it guys… Shayne was with a few… friends… they're vanquished now of course, well not Shayne, but the friends. Son of a bitch that he is…" Chris trailed off looking at the bewildered expressions.

"Right…" Chris looked down and checked several of his wounds, "it looks worse than it actually is." Blue and white orbs surrounded him and instantly the wounds were gone as he glamoured them away. "See, all better."

Ellory frowned disapprovingly, "Chris, you can't just glamour all of your injuries away like that… they're still there… Let Mark take a look at you."

"Who's Mark?" Phoebe whispered to Faris rather loudly. Chris shot her a glance but said nothing.

"Mark is the only elder working down in the resistance with us. We've got some whitelighters on our side, but all the other elders have turned their backs." Faris explained.

"What? The elders would never do that!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Wyatt's not the source, we got it people." Chris said sarcastically.

"What the hell kind of planet have you been living on?" Aeris asked raising both of his eyebrows so that they disappeared underneath the mop of red messy hair that sat defiantly on his head.

"They're from Markesew remember? The city of Obliviousness. Of course they are still stuck with the old ways… the really old ways actually." Faris reasoned. "Markesew was a city notorious for it's exclusion of everything that had to do with the war. When Wyatt obliterated it, it was a real wakeup call, except none of the people live long enough to realize it. Well except for them… I'd think you'd be a little more grateful towards the resistance and Chris… sheesh." He said directing his attention on Leo.

Phoebe nodded feeling guilty. But she was amazed nonetheless. Chris had to have known that Leo or one of them would say something ignorant to the time so he had said they were from that one city… Chris really thought of everything, and that, in that moment, amazed her.

"Guys cut them some slack they jus—" Ellory started but then suddenly violent coughs racked her body. Blood was on the floor as the coughing refused to stop. Chris tore from where he was standing and ran next to her as if he wasn't littered with injuries himself.

"She's having another attack. Go get Mark, fast." Pierce and Faris dashed out of the office without another glance back.

Aeris was by her side and Celes was holding her hand.

Suddenly Ellory wrenched her hand out of Celes' hold and clutched desperately at her heart.

"Chris…" She groaned as tears flooded her eyes.

"Shhhh… Ell, it'll be already… just stay with me…"

"I don't think…. I… can… not… this… time…"

"What happened?" A man burst through the door wearing elder's robes and thick rimmed glasses.

"Ell's having another attack… she's fading… Ellory, please, stay with me."

"Chris…" She whispered weakly.

"Can you do anything?" Aeris asked desperation in his voice, because Ellory was his girlfriend and he loved her… maybe not on the same level that Chris loved her, but he still cared for her. They were supposed to get married…

"There is no evil here… it's a disease… I can't heal her."

"Ell please… I _can't_ lose you too. _Not you too._" Chris said in the most emotional voice that any of the time travelers had ever heard. Tears were running down Phoebe's cheeks as she gazed at Ellory's pale face.

What Chris and Ellory had was special. It really was. It wasn't just a friendship… it was an understanding. Ellory understood him better than anyone ever had now that Bianca was gone. She was his closest friend next to Wyatt and he couldn't lose her too… he just couldn't. Fear clutched at his heart. _It's just another attack, it'll pass_. Ellory had been born with a weak heart and the doctors said it was only a matter of time… she could fight like a pro, but she still had these attacks that inhibited her strength. It was a matter of time… That's what they said, but they were wrong. They had to be wrong because Chris _could not _lose her too.

"Ell… stay with me. I'm here."

"Chris. I love you you. Aeris… you too." Aeris was crying because he heard the finality in her voice.

Paige had barely just met her but she was scared for this woman's life. She obviously meant a great deal to Chris and while Chris was not her favorite person in the world at the moment, she didn't want him to have to lose someone so close to him.

Ellory's eyes slipped closed and Chris desperately grasped at her wrist checking for a pulse. When he looked up there were tears in his eyes.

"I…" His words failed him yet again, "Ellory…"

He shook his head continuously not even fighting the tears anymore. He backed up as far as he could against the wall, his eyes never leaving her body.

"Wyatt… _Wyatt…_ It's Ellory…" He whispered knowing that miles away his big brother would hear him. Because Ellory was dead and he couldn't take it alone.

Suddenly a figure appeared in a swirl of dark orbs. It was a very tall, broad shouldered man with blond curls. He was wearing dark blue jeans and an almost disgustingly pink polo shirt. It was Wyatt Halliwell… the Source of All Evil. He took one look at Ellory's dead form and then looked in the opposite direction knowing that he'd find his brother there. Chris looked absolutely desperate and distraught.

"Wy…" He whispered and Wyatt was at his side in a split second. Chris was in his arms and they orbed out.

* * *

**Sorry I killed ellory if any of you liked her. it had to happen. Wyatt and Chris scene coming soon. Lol. **


	14. And this changes everything

**Author's note: Oh my gosh guys!! I'm SO SORRY, it seems like FOREVER since I've last updated even though it's only been like a week. But still thats pretty long for me. Anyways WARNING: the F bomb is dropped but it's only like once. Lol.I hope this chapter answers some of your questions  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14

"Holy Shit!!!" Faris yelled after Chris' disappearance.

"He… he… Ellory… oh my god… oh my god oh my god oh my god… That was fucking Wyatt Halliwell… in this room. In the frickin resistance… and Chris just fricking called him to us?"

Celes stood from where she was standing next to Ellory's dead body. Tears were running down her face.

"She's dead…"

Piper was still staring at the place where Wyatt and Chris had just been. He couldn't have been that far gone if he still came back for his best friend… right? Right? She was tuning that blond guy's rambling out and the tear stained words of the woman… because all she could see right now was her baby boy holding his best friend in his arms and orbing away… he had to have had _some_ good… unless this was just a plan to get Chris away from the resistance… no… no her baby would never do anything so low… like that… Unconsciously she grabbed for Leo's hand and he held hers and she felt a little more protected.

"I can't believe it…" Pierce whispered his hand covering his mouth. Aeris walked forward tears streaming down his cheeks at his fiancé's death.

"That damn bastard killed her… He _killed her_… and Chris… he brings him here? I don't understand. If it wasn't for this damned war Ell would still be alive…"

Phoebe was grappling under the sheer force of all the emotions in the room. There was shock, anger, fear and sorrow… a sorrow so deep that it was indescribable. Tears were also running freely down her cheeks and she couldn't suppress the small choking noises that escaped from between her lips.

Leo stood there unable to process what had just happened. He ran the scenario through his mind again and again but nothing became any clearer. It was so confusing… He felt sympathy for the dead girl and his fiancé… but his real priorities were still straight, he was here for Wyatt not, Chris, not Ellory, not anyone else except maybe Piper because they were his family and he would not let anything get in the way of that.

"Holy hell what should we do?" Faris asked desperation in every syllable of his voice, "do we sound the alarm?"

"No! Chris just brought Wyatt to us, what do you think it would do the moral if they knew that Chris had summoned the source of all evil right into the resistance stronghold? No, there's some explanation for this and we're not doing anything hasty." Celes said her head snapping up from Ellory's body so that her eyes locked onto Faris' blue ones.

"This is not fair! This is not right! Ugh!" Faris groaned.

"Dude when has anything ever been fair or right? Hell, what do those words even mean?" Pierce asked bitterly.

"I hate this!" Faris continued nonetheless, "what do we do? It's so not cool… Ell… just… she just, I can't even think about what just happened and then Chris… he goes off the deep end… _we can't lose them both._"

His last words hung in a suspended silence in the air. And barely anyone could still breathe. The only sound was the quiet noises of sobbing that Aeris and Phoebe were making.

Paige sighed and finally spoke,

"If Wyatt knew where the resistance was and could get in at any time he wanted… why hasn't he done it before?"

Celes smiled sadly brushing a strand of hair out of Ellory's face and forcing herself to push down the sorrow she felt for the death of the young woman who was like a sister to her… to answer the question.

"Wyatt has always known that there is a resistance against him, Chris has not made it a secret… but he's never shown any interest in stopping it… kind of like a way to shove it back in our faces… even though we exist we can't stop him and he knows we know it… the only person he's ever shown interest in is Chris… and we can't… their relationship is unknown… But… this changes _everything_."

"What I don't understand is, if Wyatt knows where the resistance is, and he knows that Chris is here, why he hasn't attacked the resistance yet just to get at Chris." Piper asked logically.

"Well, Chris is out a lot… and so it'd be really pointless to attack the resistance to get at Chris and then find out he's not even there. And Wyatt if anything never does anything pointless."

"Wyatt killed Chris' entire family, why would he summon him here? _How_ did he summon him here?" Pierce asked very rationally.

Nobody could answer that because it simply did not make sense.

----------

Chris couldn't believe how selfish he was being. But it was _Ellory_… _his last lifeline_ was gone. Now he had _noone. _Sure he had Faris, Aeris, Pierce and Celes… but they didn't know… they didn't understand, they hadn't been with him all his life and he couldn't risk telling them… So he had lost it… let his guard down for one second and the connection between Wyatt and him was reestablished.

Ever since they were both born, Wyatt and Chris had a very special connection one that was only shared between the two of them, not even Melinda had gotten a share of it. It was empathetic, Telepathic, everything, they knew where the other was effortlessly, they knew what the other was thinking and how they were feeling, it was one of the things that made them so close and inseparable… but Chris had been blocking it for so long he was surprised it still existed. But Wyatt had felt is utter devastation and it had hit him like an oncoming train in the middle of one of his underworld meetings… and he had heard Chris call to him… and he was there in that instant.

Chris felt like such a traitor to his family… they were dead because of him. He wouldn't be so alone if it wasn't because of him…. But he could not bring himself to hate Wyatt in the event of Ellory's death… it was too hard being without her and he didn't want to be alone. Part of him was throwing itself at the chance of joining Wyatt… because then he wouldn't have to be alone… but he knew that if he could just save Wyatt, none of this had to happen.

The weeks work had really taken a toll on him and now all of this… it just wasn't right… He felt safe in his big brother's arms it was the best feeling in the world. For once he wasn't the eighteen year old with the world's weight on his shoulders… he was just Chris and his brother was Wyatt and they were together again like brothers really should be… it was the best feeling he'd felt in a long time and it scared him more than he'd like to admit. Because it was so so so wrong, and because Wyatt was the reason she was dead… but dammit, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. But he did hate himself a little more as tears ran down his cheeks… he should have saved her… somehow…

"Chris, you cannot blame yourself for Ell's death." Wyatt finally spoke. They had been standing in that embrace for an uncountable amount of time. And it felt so good, to Wyatt, to have Chris back at his side even if it was in desperation… Because if anything the two really needed each other.

Chris shook his head, brown locks flying. He looked up into his big brother's blue eyes and sighed.

"Wy… I'm so tired…"

"Shhh… I know Chris."

"Why'd she die Wy, Why'd she die? I can't do this without her."

"I'm always here for you baby brother."

"I know Wy… Why do you have to do this? If you didn't hurt so many people we could be best friends again."

"I do it for you."

And those words would always break Chris' heart more than he could tell, but heal it at the same time…

-----

Wyatt smiled looking down at his baby brother's sleeping form. He had been so tired and he had simply knocked him out for a while. It was hard being the most powerful magical being in the world but he would _always_ have time for his little brother.

The death of Ellory warranted a truce…

And in the morning he would take Chris back to the resistance and let him keep fighting against him even though it broke his heart.

* * *

**More Wyatt and Chris moments coming! lol. **


	15. And There is a Bond

**author's note:** omg... you guys probably want to throw inanimate objects at me... for not updating in so long... I had this major writer's block and I couldn't find the will to write... plus I had huge ass tests going on and I had to study and life was really hectic. I'll try to update sooner, but I doubt I'll get back to the pace it once was. Anyway... chapter 15, I made it sorta longer for you... and no cliffie.

SORRY

* * *

Chapter 15-

"What should we do?"

"We can't just leave him here, Chris could get into trouble conscious or not."

"Point taken… He's something else… I'll give him that."

The three sisters (and Leo) were standing around Chris as the rest of his team had taken off and was somewhere else mourning the loss of Ellory and the evident fact that their leader, had led the source of all evil to them. Unbeknownst to the other members of Chris' team, Chris was alright and safe and in his office currently stretched out on a makeshift cot of a couple pillows and blankets.

"Wy…" Four sets of eyes instantly shot down to Chris' unconscious face. They watched with mild apprehension as Chris slowly sat up. Suddenly his eyes snapped completely open.

"Wyatt!" He yelled and then realized where he was. A look of complete confusion crossed his face. It must have been a couple days ago, but Chris could still here Wyatt's words echoing in his mind.

_"I do it for you"_

Chris sighed seemingly calmer.

"Dammit Ell… how could you leave me like this?" He whispered to himself but loud enough that the other people in the room (who Chris had not noticed yet) could hear.

"Just like that?" Phoebe asked startling Chris. "You're over her? Just like that? When she was your _best friend?_" Phoebe's voice was incredulous and a little angry.

Chris' eyes narrowed, "over it? Hell no, of course I'm not over it. I'm probably never going to be over it because in this world you don't get to heal and move on… you get to shove it down where it won't affect your short-term actions and wait for the next tragedy." His words hung in complete silence. And a tear leaked from Phoebe's eyes.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Chris!" Faris yelled running forward and hugging him.

"Chris what the hell man?" Pierce asked clapping him on the back.

Celes narrowed her eyes, "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do, mister. We haven't told anyone what's happened yet… but… Chris, you brought the fricking source of all fricking evil right into the resistance built against him."

Chris nodded sheepishly.

"I know… and uhhh… he might be back sometime soon… but he won't hurt anybody! Probably…" He added looking just as innocent as he sounded.

"Dammit Chris… what the fuck is going on here dude?" Aeris asked rather harshly. His voice was strong and unwavering.

"He killed her Chris… he killed her… and you're… you're _defending _him? What the hell? Whose side are you on?"

The question hung in the air. The one they all had wanted to ask.

"I'm on your side guys… it's just… Wyatt… he was my best friend and when Ell… died… I was back in those days and I know it's stupid, but I wasn't thinking and I called for him and I guess he heard me. It was stupid and ridiculous, but I'm sorry for scaring you." Chris said looking almost pleadingly into Aeris' eyes.

Aeris looking increasingly angry and then sighed in defeat. He walked forward grabbed Chris' hand and shook it in a brotherly fashion.

"Yeah, it was stupid." He said quickly.

There was a quick rap at the door. The person standing on the opposite side knocked twice in quick succession.

Aeris moved to the door as he was the closest. He opened it slowly peaking around. Suddenly he threw the door open. It was none other than Wyatt Halliwell, the source of all evil.

"You BASTARD!" Aeris yelled backing up to opposite side o the room to get himself as far away from Wyatt as possible.

"Well, I can't say I'm not used to such a greeting…" Wyatt's voice lingered in the air.

"Wy… Wyatt, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris said suddenly anger clearly evident in his voice though he tried to suppress it.

"What does it look like? I'm here to see how you are." He said, leaving off the obvious _duh_. Wyatt simply strolled across the room and stood in front of his baby brother completely oblivious the presence of anyone else in the room.

"I'm fine. Now leave." Chris said tightly looking anywhere but Wyatt's blue eyes.

"Let me check." Wyatt said reaching for the hem of Chris' shirt.

Chris backed away.

"No. Wyatt, you're scaring the crap out of my friends. Leave now." Chris said flatly eyes narrowed as if he were talking to an embarrassing parent and not the source of all evil.

"Chris, I'm not leaving until I know you're okay." Wyatt insisted. Stepping closer again and backing Chris into a corner.

"Wyatt! This is a resistance built _against you_. Get the hell out before someone realizes you're here." Chris protested.

"Pft, like they could do anything." Wyatt said, "I'm the most powerful force of magic on the planet." He said laughing and puffing his chest out comically. It would have been funny if he wasn't you know… as Chris had so eloquently put, scaring the crap out of his friends.

Chris backed farther into the corner and glared at Wyatt who eventually deflated himself.

"God you're a loser." He said rolling his eyes.

And instead of blowing off his head, like he would have done with any other person who called him such a name, Wyatt simply laughed. He wiped at his eyes as if it were some terribly funny joke.

"I think I'm going through withdraw from your sarcasm."

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

"I miss you Chris." The words lingered in the air. Silence. As Wyatt stepped closer trying to get Chris to look him in the eye. Nobody knew what to say… or if they should say anything. Actually, everyone was trying to get over the fact that this man, who had slaughtered millions and ruined so many lives was playfully bantering and laughing like a normal human being… with their leader nonetheless.

Chris sighed.

"I miss you too, Wy… but that doesn't change what you've done." Chris said sadly shaking his head. Wyatt's eyes flared as he reached forward and grabbed Chris by the shoulder shaking him lightly, but not nearly hard enough to hurt him. Chris turned his head away.

"What I've done? What _I've_ done? Dammit Chris! Will you get your head out of your ass and realize that I've made this a better world for us. We could be so unstoppable together. Look at me Chris!"

"I'll look at you when you stop killing." He said softly.

"I'm doing this for us! What _they_ could never give us!" Wyatt shouted angrily.

"Go away Wy, just leave. Please." Chris pleaded something unreadable in his eye as he fought back tears. Only Wyatt could make him fall to pieces like this.

Suddenly Wyatt reached forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Chris' eyes widened in shock but he did not fight his older brother… he missed the days when Wyatt would hold him like this when he was crying because of some irrelevant thing. When he was upset about the way Leo treated him or the way the aunts and their mom used him like a machine. Wyatt was always there… always. He was steadfast and strong and God he missed him. It terrified him how much he missed his big brother… because they had a bond that was like no other and it was going against nature and everything in it for them to be separated. But he knew that he had to fight against Wyatt… because what he was doing was so, so wrong… no matter his intentions, the end did not justify the means.

"I love you Chris… and I'm not letting you go by any means." Wyatt said, and then he shimmered out leaving Chris slumping against the wall blinking back tears.

A long moment passed where everyone in the room just stared at their leader who struggled to regain composure once he was able to stop staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Pierce said breaking the silence. That seemed to wake Chris up a bit.

"Okay Chris… Explaining now would be good." Celes said calmly eyes focused on Chris.

Chris shook his head the tears long gone. Then he sighed.

"Is he your… your boyfriend… holy shit… Chris are you gay? What about Bianca?" Faris blurted hands running through blond hair.

Chris' eyes widened.

"This conversation sounds vaguely familiar." He muttered glancing over at the time travelers. "And no… Wyatt is so not my boyfriend. That'd just be… that'd just be like… like… incest." Chris said struggling for the word he was thinking of… the rest of them had no idea how true that was.

Aeris finally backed away from the wall and found a place next to Chris.

"Chris… you're my best friend… I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here… but if you don't start explaining soon… I swear to god I'll—"

"Okay okay!" Chris said cutting him off before he could explain what he would do.

"It had better be more than just 'The source and I were good friends when we were kids… because that… that right there, was something more than just 'good friends''" Celes said warningly.

Chris sighed again and slumped into a chair. The others followed suit eager to hear the explanation.

"Alright… guys… Chris is about to tell us about his _feelings._" Faris said giggling childishly but succeeding in lightening the mood significantly. The others chuckled in appreciation because they all knew that Chris _never_ talked about anything remotely close to _feelings_. So all in all it was rather humorous."

"Okay guys… so once upon a time…"

"Chris!" A chorus of voices shouted. He bowed his head sheepishly.

"Alright alright… okay… wow, this is going to be awkward… Wyatt and I… we… we have a bond that… it's really strong." There was no way he could explain that well enough without them knowing that they were brothers.

"Chris, he confessed his love to you."

"Yeah… kinda annoying when he does that…" Chris said, even though deep down he loved to hear Wyatt say it, because he was the only one who could say it now, and Chris had never heard it enough… and as always, Wyatt knew that.

"Yes… well… okay, so growing up, you guys know that I had a pretty sucky childhood, right?" His teammates all nodded and grimaced slightly at the mention of it. Though the charmed ones (and Leo) were relatively clueless.

"Wyatt… he was… he was always there for me… he's the only person in my life who has never broken a promise or let me down… well he was, until he turned. I was his best friend and he was mine. We were connected and never apart. He was a brother to me."

They just looked at him blankly.

"I don't think you can understand how deep the connection between Wyatt and me is…" His voice trailed off as he thought of a way he could explain it.

"Chris… do you love Wyatt?" Aeris asked softly.

"Yes." Chris said without blinking. He didn't so much as flinch when Aeris stood knocking his chair over in the process. He didn't breathe as Aeris pushed himself dangerously close and stuck his face in Chris'.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Aeris spat anger coursing through his veins from the loss of his fiancé.

"I'm trying to save him."

"That's great." Aeris said huffing and standing straight still glaring down at Chris, "You're here for that bastard? What about the innocents he's killed? What about the lives he's destroyed? What about them Chris?"

"Of course I'm doing this for them…" Chris said evenly, "But I believe I can stop this from ever happening if I change the past. We don't have to kill Wyatt to make this better."

Chris said sadly.

"This is why I must go back to the past. To keep this from ever happening."

There was such determination in his voice that the listeners almost did a double take. Chris was nothing if not dedicated to the cause. Aeris sighed and sunk back into his newly righted chair.

"Alright Chris… I'm sorry… I yelled… it's just… Ell…" Aeris' voice cracked.

"I understand." Chris said the sorrow in his voice unmistakable and if one was oblivious enough to miss that, the sorrow lingered in his deep brown eyes as well.

And he did. He understood… more than any of them.


End file.
